


Непреложный закон

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Gercog, leosapiens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pathos, Some Humor, Violence Against Both Canons and Common Sense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Его чутье работало идеально — именно благодаря ему Фрэнк и стал специализироваться на упырях, после того как с Рукой и крупными мафиози в этом городе было покончено.Примечание/Предупреждения: AU, ER, насилие над каноном обоих миров и здравым смыслом.





	Непреложный закон

В горле першило невыносимо. Фрэнк потянулся губами к трубочке, сделал короткий глоток. Теплая вода из нательной фляги не освежала, к тому же, ее нужно было экономить: до утра возможности пополнить запасы может и не случиться, а это еще три с лишним часа. Тело начало затекать, пришлось снова напрягать и расслаблять мышцы, поочередно, аккуратно и не меняя положения. Засаду он устроил идеальную, оставалось дождаться добычу — тех, кого обычные люди называют монстрами. Вряд ли они сами согласились бы считать себя жертвами в еженощной кровавой игре. По правилам, древним, как сам этот мир, охотниками называли их: Детей Тени, живых мертвецов, пожирающих плоть и кровь ради продления собственного бессмысленного существования.

Впрочем, Фрэнку было плевать, кем они там себя считали. Он всегда плохо соблюдал чужие правила, предпочитая навязывать свои.

Он прильнул к оптическому прицелу, снова проверил периметр. Чутье не подвело: три быстрых тени промелькнули одна за другой на соседней крыше. Фрэнк выдохнул: «Одна пуля — одна кучка», — и выпустил три пули. Две из них отозвались короткими хлопками — по ветру рассеялся прах, третья оторвала «тени» руку. Существо взвыло, метнулось прочь, и Фрэнк, тихо выматерившись, набросил на винтовку маскировочную сеть и кинулся следом. Его чутье работало идеально — именно благодаря ему Фрэнк и стал специализироваться на упырях, после того как с Рукой и крупными мафиози в этом городе было покончено. Сейчас оно вело его вниз, в канализацию, которую Фрэнк за прошедший год успел выучить как родную, туда, где эти твари чувствовали себя вольготно и спокойно и куда обычно сваливали зализывать раны.

Люк легко отъехал в сторону, Фрэнк спрыгнул вниз. 

Вдалеке послышался утробный вой, и Фрэнк бросился туда, перехватывая из-за спины обрез, готовый к близкой схватке. Он вылетел из-за поворота и замер, не веря своим глазам.

Вампир был, несомненно, тот же. Возможно, тот же. Видимо, тот же, если судить по оторванной разрывной пулей конечности. Опознать его по остальным частям тела не представлялось возможным. Только что резво удиравшая тварь лежала на грязном полу кучей мяса, лишь отдаленно напоминающей человеческое обличье. На месте клыков, в распахнутом в агонии рту, зияли две кровавые дыры, все тело было изодрано и изломано, сквозь рваные раны вытекала кровь, медленно, удерживаемая силой воли ее хозяина. Глаза вампира, распахнутые от боли и ужаса, уставились на Фрэнка, и он считал в них несвойственное своей дичи _облегчение_.  
Ботинок впечатался во что-то мягкое с противным хлюпающим звуком. Фрэнк приподнял ногу, брезгливо пригляделся — внутренности. На фронте он насмотрелся на подобные картины вдоволь, но тошнота все равно подкатила к горлу.  
С такими ранами даже сраный упырь не выживет, это Фрэнк знал по опыту. Он вскинул обрез, целясь уроду в то, что осталось от головы, поставил ногу на развороченную грудь. Отстраненно отметив про себя, что когда-то упыря даже можно было назвать красивым: длинные темные кудри, заостренные скулы и огромные глаза, — Фрэнк поинтересовался:  
— И кто это тебя так приложил, сволочь?  
Голос его звучал хрипло из-за маски, под тяжелой подошвой тихо хрустели ребра. Фрэнк никогда не миндальничал с нежитью, и совесть его при этом не мучила.  
Из открытого рта твари вырвался глухой свист, вампир дернулся, попытался что-то сказать, но из-за дыры в шее вышел нечленораздельный хрип. Глаза его уставились в дуло автомата с вожделением, свойственным только смертельно раненым. Видимо, осознав, что ответ приблизит его к заветной цели, он попытался снова:  
— Д… д… хх… д… дья… вв… л... — Изо рта вампира потекла кровь. — Чч… хх… чуд… вв… щще...  
— То есть твой сородич. — Фрэнк коротко сплюнул и выстрелил.  
Одна пуля — одна кучка. Черный прах осел на грязный пол, Фрэнк брезгливо пнул его в сторону желоба с помоями. Сравнение неизвестного монстра с дьяволом неприятно кольнуло.  
В Адской кухне был только один Дьявол. И упырями он не занимался, предоставив этот фронт Фрэнку.

При мысли о Мэтте на сердце заскребла привычная смесь тепла и беспокойства. Они виделись редко: незачем было слишком часто тащить свою грязь к дверям Красного, Фрэнк всегда тревожился за его безопасность. Это чувство, плата за то, что позволил себе привязаться к кому-то, пусть способному за себя постоять, но при этом ищущему опасности, было с ним всегда, странным образом придавая жизни хоть какой-то смысл.

Если ему удастся пережить встречу с тем, что ждало его в глубинах канализации, решил Фрэнк, передвигаясь вперед по затхлому пространству, нужно будет наведаться, удостовериться собственными глазами, руками и всем остальным, что Мэтт если не цел, то жив. И дать ему по морде, как всегда, если жив он с трудом, а цел чуть менее, чем наполовину. Жажда Красного наставлять на путь истинный посредством калечащей, но не убивающей рукопашки раздражала неимоверно. Фрэнк и сам любил меситься руками, но _настоящих врагов_ предпочитал выпиливать с расстояния, надежными разрывными пулями. Потому что осознавал свою смертность, не то что Красный, не считавший нужным себя жалеть.  
«Мир, — подумал Фрэнк, перепрыгивая очередной желоб с нечистотами, — не вертится вокруг тебя, Красный, и когда-нибудь ты сломаешь зубы о противника, от которого не отбиться в рукопашной схватке. И что самое хуевое, я могу и не успеть на вечеринку с огневой поддержкой. Тебе-то, мертвому, будет все равно, а мне…»  
Он поморщился, обрывая мысли об этом, не давая страху сжать сердце ледяными когтями. Фрэнк Касл ничего в своей жизни не боялся так, как снова стать одиноким. И лучше бы ему было влюбиться в какую-нибудь тихую девушку, блондинку-одуванчик, но, как показала практика, это тоже не панацея. Смерть безжалостно забирает тех, кто жаждет жить, и обходит стороной ищущих с ней встречи.

Ищущий в данный момент встречи с непонятным новым монстром Касл резко остановился, прислушиваясь. Из-за угла послышался хлюпающий, рваный скулеж. Он выглянул, осторожно, коротким взглядом окидывая пространство. Вампиров — того, что от них осталось, — в этот раз было больше. Шестеро, судя по копошащимся грудам искалеченной плоти. У каждого вырваны зубы и сломаны хребты. Они валялись внутри большого коллектора, на сухой бетонной площадке под канализационным люком. Тот был приоткрыт, из него вниз падал тусклый луч желтого уличного света.  
Фрэнк внимательно осмотрел все темные закоулки, но следов невнятной твари не обнаружил и вышел в коллектор, держа обрез наготове.  
Один из упырей, пострадавший чуть меньше остальных, пытался восстановить силы нехитрым способом: присосавшись к открытой, истекающей кровью дыре на горле «товарища». Это помогало на глазах, его собственные раны затягивались; и если бы не Фрэнк, этому примеру для всех борющихся за выживание тварей удалось бы уйти. Но Касл подошел, уперся ногой ему в спину, резко дернул за плечи вверх, с отчетливым хрустом ломая позвоночник.  
— Не так быстро, сученыш, — выдохнул он, крепко удерживая тварь. — Кто это был? Подробно.  
— Пшл нхрррн, — раздавшийся в ответ рык был мокрым и хриплым, сквозь капающую из дыр, в которых раньше были клыки, кровь. Вампир дернулся, нечеловечески сильно, но позвоночник не оставлял места для маневра. Он мог только тщетно пытаться достать Фрэнка ногами, скользя по омерзительно шевелящимся телам своих менее удачливых собратьев.  
Пришлось отталкивать его в сторону, поддав пинком в лицо, чтобы лишнего не рыпался. С остальными пятью Фрэнк покончил быстро. Пустые гильзы падали к его ногам, острый запах пороха проник даже сквозь маску, приободряя. Фрэнк повернулся к «счастливчику», приставил пушку к его лбу.  
— Это может быть быстро, — пообещал он, легко раздавив ему запястье протектором. — А может быть медленно, как и было задумано.  
Вампир бессильно оскалился, сплюнул кровью. На его лице отразилась внутренняя борьба, осознание и принятие грядущей смерти.  
— Надеюсь одна из вас, сук, другую прикончит, — выдохнул он хрипло, прежде чем продолжить. — Один из наших, в блядском маскарадном костюме. Не дышит, быстрый, сильный, как пиздец, и ебанутый. Давай уже, не затягивай! — оскалился вампир с неожиданным отчаянием в голосе, за которым скрывался страх.  
— В каком еще маскарадном костюме? — в душе Фрэнка всколыхнулось неприятное предчувствие. Если расплодившиеся в последнее время упыри добрались до одного из героев, защищавших Землю, то это... это пиздец.  
— Твоей бабушки! — выплюнул потерявший все желание сотрудничать вампир и дернулся, пытаясь ускользнуть. 

Фрэнк рыкнул и выстрелил, брезгливо убрал ногу от липкого жирного пепла. Черт. Желание поговорить с Мэттом только укрепилось. Прямо сейчас, несмотря на усталость и грязь. Красный знал людей, способных проверить супергероев, хотя бы тех, кто подписал Договор. Сраные вампиры, чтоб они все провалились к чертовой матери.  
Он выбрался из канализации, угрюмо рассматривая предутренний, сонный город вокруг.  
Как раз к рассвету и доберется.

 

* * * 

Тот, кто, и не подозревая об этом, стал причиной тревожных раздумий Карателя, бежал по темному перед рассветом городу, стремительный, как гепард, перемахивая через заборы одним прыжком, ведомый инстинктом животного, возвращающегося в укрытие. Вокруг пульсировало, дышало, существовало человечество, и ничто не стояло между людьми и смертью от его клыков. Ничто, кроме его отчаянного нежелания не только убивать, но и даже испробовать человеческой крови. 

Запах ее на одежде и теле сводил с ума, будоражил темный, чужеродный голод, и он с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не слизнуть то, что осталось на лице и пальцах, затянутых в перчатки. Из глотки рвался и в ней же застревал отчаянный вой, полный ненависти и страха. Горячая бездна голода манила, тянула, рвала на части. 

У почему-то казавшейся спасительной стены дома что-то пискнуло под ногами, теплое, полное жизни, и, прежде чем он успел осознать, что делает, — оказалось омерзительным на вкус. Он рвал теплое тельце клыками, жадно захлебываясь горячей кровью, не насыщающей, но дарующей передышку. Их было несколько в мусорном баке у дома, все они погибли от его рук, и голод отступил ненадолго, позволяя ему рвануть вверх, все еще сжимая обескровленного грызуна в руке. Он смог отбросить крысу на пол только в душевой. 

Яростно избавляясь от окровавленного костюма, забираясь под холодную воду, судорожно оттирая от себя чужую, так соблазнительно пахнущую кровь, он тихо завыл, как воют собаки по умершему, оплакивая человека в себе. 

Мысли отчаянно бились в глухую стену ужаса, отрезавшего его от собственной памяти. Голод, мучительный и жестокий, не позволял сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме себя, и воспоминания разбегались стайкой испуганных крыс, едва только он пытался ухватить хоть одно.  
Вода не спасала, избавляя только от грязи, но не от тяжелого, душного запаха чужой крови. 

Такого отвратительного.  
Такого будоражащего. 

Он вылил на себя почти полную бутылку шампуня. Густая пена с ароматом чайного дерева заполнила кабинку, на мгновение перебив даже память о запахе чужой плоти под пальцами. Это он помнил: хруст костей и треск разрываемой кожи, хлюпающие звуки, с которыми он вырывал потроха, захлебывающийся вой, когда он выдирал им клыки. Выслеживать тварей, ломать их, калечить — почему-то было легко, проще, чем нарезать хлеб. Он с еще большей легкостью мог бы убить их — но не убивал, почему?

Душа.  
Он хотел оставить им шанс раскаяться и спасти свою душу. Он хотел оставить шанс себе — и отказывался убивать. Даже тех, кто осквернял саму жизнь фактом своего существования.

Он почувствовал, как неумолимо надвигается рассвет. Вслед за сереющим снаружи небом его накрыла волна неподъемной, страшной усталости, такой, что сил едва хватило выключить воду и сползти на пол в душевой, откидываясь назад, на скользкую стену. 

Стоит только выспаться, и он все вспомнит. Обязательно.

 

* * * 

Усталость подкатывала тошнотой к горлу, сбивала дыхание. Чутье гнало его вперед, напрямую, и к квартире Мэтта он добрался с первыми лучами солнца, как был, в грязном защитном костюме. Только маску снял, чтобы не пугать случайных прохожих. Сунул ее рядом с обрезом в рюкзак. Кевларовый бафф оставил на месте: за год выработалась привычка не снимать его вплоть до самого рассвета, когда ни одна тварь точно не сумеет к нему подобраться. Спал Фрэнк теперь днем, не больше шести часов и в очень хорошо освещаемых солнцем помещениях или на крышах высоток. У него по всей Адской кухне были свои тайные лежки, склады с оружием и необходимыми вещами, нычки с деньгами… И ни одно из этих мест он не смог бы назвать домом, потеряв само чувство _своего_ места с того самого дня, как бандитские разборки лишили его семьи.

Фрэнк остановился возле подъезда, хмуро рассматривая кровавый след ладони на кирпичной стене. Рядом валялся труп крысы. С тех пор как он стал Охотником, он видел такие несколько раз: бескровные, словно высушенные тушки животных, чаще грызунов, иногда кошек, реже — птиц. И ничего хорошего это не значило, тем более в такой близости от дома Мэтта. Солнце как раз позолотило крыши, разгоняя собравшуюся в углах темноту, труп выглядел относительно свежим, но время спрятаться до рассвета у упыря было. 

Фрэнк осторожно вошел в подъезд, прижался спиной к стене, внимательно оглядываясь. Было тихо, но тишина часто бывала обманчивой, а вот противный, еле уловимый запах крови не оставлял сомнений — тут побывал кто-то из упырей. Еще одна крыса валялась на ступеньках, Фрэнк неслышно выматерился, достал обрез, натянул маску и пошел вверх. 

Примерно на середине пролета сообразил: Мэтт не способен сражаться с упырями, потому что, скорее всего, _не услышит_ их, а увидеть просто не сможет.

Оставшееся до квартиры расстояние он преодолел в считанные секунды, не заботясь уже о конспирации и собственной безопасности. Входная дверь оказалась незапертой, на ней тоже были следы крови. Из горла вырвался сдавленный крик, похожий на рык раненого зверя. Фрэнк отметил краем глаза еще одну крысу и смятый, грязный, в темно-бурых пятнах костюм, отброшенный у входа в ванную комнату. Он вбежал внутрь, щелкнул выключателем и замер, не веря — не желая верить — собственным глазам.  
Окна в ванной не было, единственный в комнате свет шел от тусклой, пыльной лампочки. Мэтт сидел на полу в открытой душевой кабинке, распластавшись, обмякнув в неловкой позе у еще влажной стены. Глаза его были закрытыми, лицо — неестественно бледным, отливающим синевой. Шея казалась целой, но грудь не вздымалась, и в целом, он ничем не отличался от обескровленных жертв ночных охотников.  
Крик застрял в горле, вырываясь тяжелым, сдавленным дыханием сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.  
Мэтт…  
Фрэнк подошел к нему, опустился на колени, замер, придавленный нерешительностью. Не желая касаться Мэтта, он словно оттягивал тот момент, когда попытается нащупать пульс — и убедится в его отсутствии. Фрэнк Касл повидал на своем веку так много трупов, что мог с уверенностью сказать — перед ним безнадежно мертвое тело. Но надежда, сжимающая сердце так плотно, что было трудно дышать, не давала рациональным мыслям ходу. Пока он не убедился в отсутствии дыхания, можно было тешить себя иллюзий, что Мэтт жив, он просто без сознания, он скоро очнется…  
— Красный… — выдохнули его пересохшие губы, минуя сознание, — почему ты меня бросил, Красный?..

Фрэнк поднял руку, подавив дрожь, коснулся его синюшной щеки с вечной трехдневной щетиной, привычно коловшей пальцы. «Я найду их и убью, всех до единого. Монстра, упырей, самого Сатану достану из чертового котла и заставлю заплатить за твою смерть, Красный», — мысленно пообещал Фрэнк, смаргивая слезы. Пальцы его скользнули по мягким еще губам Мэтта, и привычное ощущение бархатистого шелка под грубыми подушечками кольнуло, заставив судорожно всхлипнуть. 

Фрэнка пробила волна воспоминаний: их первый, нелепый, горячий поцелуй под дождем. Мэтт в очередной раз принес цветы на могилу Электры, а Фрэнк шел за ним, как он считал, невидимым наблюдателем, но Красный позвал его, обнял. Дальше был только поцелуй, долгий, странный, судорожный, и было чувство, что целуются они не друг с другом, а со своими воспоминаниями, вкладывая в это иные, каждый свои, смыслы. Позже, уже в квартире Мердока, когда одежда полетела на пол и рухнули все границы, уступая животной, так долго сдерживаемой страсти, они целовались уже с полной самоотдачей, остро и сладко проживая каждое мгновение. И все последующие разы, нежные, страстные, громкие и тихие, слишком редкие и от того такие бесценные, а теперь Красный был мертв, и пальцы на шее, пытавшиеся нащупать хоть какое-то подобие пульса, только подтверждали этот единственный и непреложный, самый упрямый в мире факт.  
Мертв.  
Фрэнк зажмурился на мгновение, позволяя миру погрузиться во тьму, расцвеченную алой радугой боли.

Тело под его пальцами вздрогнуло. В следующее мгновение у его шеи щелкнули клыки; щелкнули и не сомкнулись — не из-за надежно облегающего горло кевлара, а потому что их обладатель затрясся, сжав зубы, и начал отползать от него, тщетно вжимаясь в стену, отчаянно подвывая.  
— Отойди! — взрыкнул еще секунды назад совершенно мертвый на вид Мэтт, уставившись на него дикими, шальными глазами.  
Инстинкты сработали раньше мыслей. Секунду спустя Фрэнк уже стоял в дверях ванной, и обрез в его руках не дрожал, метя чудовищу в голову.  
— Сука, — коротко прокомментировал Фрэнк, описывая не столько Мердока, сколько ситуацию в целом. Он слишком давно занимался этим дерьмом, чтобы питать хоть какие-то иллюзии. Больше надежда сердце не сжимала, подохнув в то же мгновение, когда рядом с шеей клацнули клыки.  
Теперь там поселилась тупая боль предопределения, жесткого выбора, который вел его всю его новую жизнь, не оставляя места сожалению и долгой рефлексии. Один выстрел — одна кучка.  
Он вскинул обрез, облизнул пересохшие губы. Фрэнк Касл не сомневался, выбрав свой путь, четко разделяя мир на белое и черное. И уничтожая последнее безжалостной рукой. Один выстрел…

Мэтт отвел взгляд, тяжело сглатывая. Молча кивнул, не глядя на него, но соглашаясь с его выбором. Губы его зашевелились, выговаривая что-то неслышное, личное, не предназначенное для чужих ушей.  
— Чертов сраный католик, — выдохнул Фрэнк, опуская обрез. Кулак его впечатался в кафель, разбивая костяшки, но физическая боль не помогла выплеснуть душевную.  
— Твою мать, Красный, как, какого хрена, почему? Почему ты, ты же даже не лез туда?! Сука.

Касл сжал приклад так, что побелели пальцы, развернулся и вышел из ванной, хотя все его инстинкты умоляли не поворачиваться к твари спиной. Впрочем, вздумай _этот_ упырь его сожрать, Фрэнк не стал бы сопротивляться. Жизнь стремительно теряла смысл, и Касл, обычно не склонный глушить горе алкоголем, решительно прошел через всю залитую золотым утренним солнцем квартиру к бару Мердока. Виски — в это время суток, после тяжелейшей бессонной ночи и шока — должно было свалить его с ног. «Вот и отлично, — подумал Фрэнк, отвинчивая крышку. — Беспамятство сейчас — отличный выход». Обрез лежал рядом, на полированной столешнице, а глаза неотрывно следили за приоткрытой дверью, за которой остался теперь уже самый что ни есть настоящий Дьявол. Янтарная жидкость плеснула в стакан, Фрэнк сжал его, поднял и швырнул в стену, безучастно наблюдая, как брызнуло в разные стороны стекло. Не помогло.  
В следующий стакан он налил уже холодной воды из-под крана, кинул туда лед и пошел обратно к ванной, потому что нужно было закончить все это, немедленно. Тот факт, что обрез он оставил на столе, Фрэнк _осознал_ , только подойдя к дверям вплотную.  
— Рассказывай, — глухо произнес он, привалившись спиной к стене. Сполз вниз, уселся на пол, полностью погрузившись в косой солнечный луч, падавший из окна.  
Мэтт сидел все в той же позе, не сдвинувшись с места, и глаза у него были тусклые и усталые. Он с трудом сосредоточился на лице Фрэнка, болезненно поморщился.  
— Я не помню, — удрученно выдохнул он. — Проснулся в своей квартире, ночью, уже... так, — голос его был обычным, таким родным, будто не живой по чьей-то нелепой милости труп разговаривал сейчас с Фрэнком, а все еще самый близкий ему человек. Дрянная иллюзия.  
— Сложно думать, — хрипло выдохнул Мэтт. Глаза его остановились на луче солнца на полу, и он вздрогнул, поежился. — Так хочу... — он не закончил, скривился, закрыл глаза. Тело его, такое знакомое, было непривычно чистым, ни единого синяка или царапины. На бледной коже отчетливо выделялась щетина, и это почему-то было больнее всего. Голос и мелкие детали превращали чудовище в единственного все еще по-настоящему важного Фрэнку человека.

Мир без Красного представлял собой черную, бессмысленную дыру, очень напоминавшую ту, в которую Касл провалился сразу после смерти семьи. В данном случае отличие состояло в том, что технически Мэтт все еще оставался «жив». В определенном смысле слова.  
— Хочешь крови? — Фрэнк понимающе, горько усмехнулся, отводя взгляд. Решений было два, и оба одинаково хреновые. Первое проще, всего-то десять шагов до барной стойки и как следует прицелиться.  
Второе было сложнее, опаснее и противоречило всем доводам разума; так что выбрать оказалось неожиданно легко. Касл хмыкнул, хлопнув себя по колену, снова взглянул на бледное, любимое лицо.

— Можешь питаться донорской. У Клэр наверняка будет способ достать без лишнего шума. И… Красный, будь осторожен. Ладно? По улицам бегает какой-то пиздец, который перемалывает упырей в мясо. Я ночью наткнулся на нескольких таких, и регенерировать они не могут, только лежать и умирать, мучительно, долго. Хватит того, что ты уже… _Такой_. — Фрэнк залпом осушил стакан. Ледяная вода обожгла сухое горло, немного взбодрила. Принятое решение давало ему четкую, хоть и труднодостижимую цель, и дышать стало легче.

— Хаа, — смешок, вырвавшийся изо рта Мэтта, был хриплым, невеселым. — Это, кхм, я, — он отвернулся, уткнулся лбом в стенку душевой, мучительно поморщился. — Страшнее меня в этих местах теперь ничего нет. 

Фрэнк молча смотрел на него, переваривая сказанное, как-то сразу и без вопросов _веря_ в то, что это был действительно Мэтт.  
— Фирменная фишка — в живых оставлять? — спросил он наконец, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Мэтт, устало прикрывая глаза. — Закрой дверь... солнце.  
— Никуда не уходи вечером, — попросил Фрэнк, прежде чем выполнил его просьбу. И когда забрал свой обрез и собрался уже выйти прочь, громко добавил: — Я добуду тебе кровь и приду. Мы обязательно найдем способ все исправить, Красный. Обязательно.  
Это «мы» горчило во рту, как самая настоящая ложь. Но упрямая его надежда снова подняла голову, не позволяя мыслям рухнуть в бездну сомнений. Пока Мэтт… существует, Фрэнк будет пытаться его спасти. Пусть условия и изменились, цель осталась прежней. Он вернет Мердоку его бессмертную душу, а себе — смысл жизни. Даже если придется перебить всех упырей в этом городе.  
Или договориться с ними.  
Касл вышел на улицу, щурясь на солнце. Усталость осела на краешке сознания терпимой тяжестью. Для начала нужно поговорить с Клэр. А следующий шаг он придумает сразу после.

***

Когда за Каслом хлопнула входная дверь, Мэтт с трудом открыл глаза. Из слов Фрэнка он понял далеко не все, но то, что понял, ему не понравилось. Он до сих пор помнил, как проснулся от прикосновения и осознал, что перед ним еда: теплое, пульсирующее существо, избавление от гнетущего голода. Он мог, не соображая, окончательно теряя себя, навредить тому, кого любил, убить его, сожрать, остаться с его трупом на руках. То, что Фрэнк решил вернуться, повышало этот шанс. Он чудовище, рано или поздно он сорвется. И в этот момент его не должно быть рядом с теми, кто ему дорог. 

Он должен уйти отсюда, избавить их от опасности. Мэтт на секунду малодушно пожалел, что Фрэнк не нажал на курок. Как бы это упростило задачу... Сам он не мог, никак не мог наложить на себя руки, даже сейчас. 

Думать было тяжело, принимать решения — еще тяжелее. Ему нужна была кровь. Клэр. Он должен связаться с ней сам, она сможет помочь. Раньше, чем вернется Фрэнк. До заката. Это было бы несложно, просто позвонить, но телефон остался вместе с одеждой и грязным костюмом за неприступным порогом ванной, в луче солнца. Борясь с тяжелым от усталости телом, Мэтт поднялся, уставившись на дверь, как заяц на фары автомобиля. Простейшее движение — нажать на ручку двери — отзывалось в нем животным ужасом. Сделав усилие, он шагнул вперед, открыл дверь и замер, глядя на высвеченный солнцем пол. Кожу закололо, и он шарахнулся назад, в безопасный полумрак ванной. 

Солнце давило на него, вынуждало укрыться в темноте и проспать до спасительного вечера, но голод и принятое решение позволили оформить несложный план. Мэтт оглядел ванную комнату и оскалился, тихонько рыкнув. Один разумный и добропорядочный хоббит предлагал всегда иметь при себе веревку, но в крайнем случае швабра тоже подойдет. Обхватив орудие, которым не пользовался ни разу в жизни, Мэтт с третьей попытки притянул костюм, втащил его в укрытие и с наслаждением захлопнул дверь, спасая глаза от солнечного света. Его мобильник был кнопочной раскладушкой с Брайлем на кнопках. Имя Клэр высветилось на дисплее пятым — давненько он с ней не говорил. Мэтт поднес трубку к уху, мучительно вслушиваясь в гудки, размышляя о том, что и как ей скажет. Эй, привет, я превратился в монстра, но мне все еще нужна твоя помощь?.. И почему он считает себя вправе подвергать ее опасности? 

— Мэтт? — голос Клэр был более удивленным, чем должен был быть. Обычно она встречала его звонки с легкой осуждающей усталостью, зная, что за ними последует просьба о помощи.  
— Клэр, — хрипло выдохнул Мэтт, привалившись спиной к холодному кафелю. — Ты… Не поверишь. Мне нужна помощь.  
— Верю, — коротко выдохнула она. — Фрэнк мне звонил.  
Ей явно было что еще сказать, но она сдержалась. Голос у нее был усталым после ночной смены и каким-то грустным.  
— Ты не должен сейчас спать или что-то в этом роде?  
— По идее, должен, но… Клэр, мне нужна кровь. Прямо сейчас. — Мэтт вздохнул. — Если ты можешь… Привези мне? Пожалуйста. Оставь в сумке посреди комнаты, я притяну это дело шваброй. И уходи. Я… Не причиню тебе вред, пока тут повсюду солнце. Пожалуйста, Клэр, и больше я… Ты про меня не услышишь, обещаю. Это последняя просьба о помощи.  
— Мердок, не говори глупости, — вздохнула Клэр, догадливая донельзя. — Куда ты собрался?  
— Довершить начатое, — хмыкнул Мэтт, сквозь усталость и отупение почувствовав тепло. Заботе Клэр никакие обстоятельства не мешали.  
Но это потому, четко понял он, что она просто еще не осознает, в кого он превратился. Он и сам это пока не до конца понял. Ясно только одно: он должен уйти.  
Обязан.  
До того как сорвется. И для этого ему нужна кровь.  
— Я… Не знаю, что именно Фрэнк тебе рассказал, но я могу, Клэр, уничтожить всех упырей в этом городе. А раз так, я обязан это сделать, как можно скорее, но голод не позволяет сосредоточиться, и я… Боюсь сорваться. Пожалуйста, Клэр. — Он устало потер до сих пор болевшие глаза, вздохнул. — Звучу, как наркоман, умоляющий о дозе, да?

— Я приеду, — ответила Клэр после долгого молчания. — Но... не загоняй себя. Дай нам время подумать, попробовать узнать, как тебе можно помочь. Не надо «последних просьб». Я хочу еще твоих просьб в будущем, как бы глупо это ни звучало. По крайней мере, теперь мне не придется тебя зашивать постоянно. 

— Точно, не придется. — Мэтт невольно улыбнулся, решив не заострять ее внимание на том, что решение избавить город от вампиров не исключало и его самого. Не самоубийством, конечно, но… До тех пор, когда это понадобится, он придумает способ. — Спасибо, Клэр. Жду. И помни, просто оставь сумку недалеко от ванной и уходи, хорошо?  
— Хорошо. — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Я скоро буду. — В трубке раздался короткий гудок, и он снова остался один.  
Мучительных полчаса спустя, когда бороться со сном стало совсем невыносимо, раздался звук ключа в замке и знакомые шаги. Клэр подошла к ванной, остановилась в коридоре, не заглядывая.  
— Мэтт? — спросила она неуверенно.  
Мэтт хрипло выдохнул, с трудом поднялся на ноги. Тело, непослушное, словно бы ватное, казалось заторможенным и абсолютно чужим, а голос подчинился только со второй попытки:  
— Клэр, я… Я здесь. Оставь сумку в трех шагах от ванной и уходи, пожалуйста. Спасибо тебе большое.  
Рука нащупала швабру, но снова открыть дверь, отделявшую его от мучительного света, оказалось сложнее, чем в первый раз. Очень хотелось попросить Клэр принести ему кровь. Он ничего ей не сделает, честно, конечно, не нападет и не сожрет, это же он, а это Клэр. Мэтт мучительно сглотнул, выдохнул, собрал всю свою решимость в кулак и потянул ручку на себя. 

В проеме лежали два пакета, при виде которых его затрясло: красная жидкость выглядела, как манна небесная, даже в лучах ненавистного солнца. Клэр все еще не ушла, стояла в коридоре, вне поля его зрения, но достаточно близко, чтобы он мог слышать биение ее сердца. Она удрученно вздохнула, отходя подальше, и только удостоверившись, что он смог втянуть пакеты в ванну, направилась к выходу, бросив:  
— Береги себя, Мэтт, — безнадежно, как обычно. 

Мэтт даже хотел ей ответить, но жажда перекрыла все. Подтащив пакеты ближе, он схватил их, не закрывая дверь, аккуратно прокусил пластик и присосался к живительной влаге. Мысли исчезли, весь мир растворился в одном чистом потоке удовольствия, делая все вокруг четким, понятным и правильным. Если бы его сердце все еще билось, сейчас оно пропустило бы удар от счастья, когда первые капли коснулись распухшего, сухого языка. Все вокруг обретало краски, он вскинул глаза и увидел себя в зеркале: тусклая лампочка давала достаточно света, чтобы он мог рассмотреть свое бледное, щетинистое лицо. 

Толстый пластик легко разошелся под ставшими невероятно сильными пальцами. Мэтт жадно вылизал пакет изнутри, не оставляя ни капли драгоценной крови. Второй пакет постигла та же судьба, и голод отступил — немного. Столь малое количество не могло удовлетворить его полностью, но, по крайней мере, прочистило голову и вернуло силы. Даже дневной сон временно отступил, перестал давить так нещадно, позволяя соображать. Мэтт всмотрелся в свое лицо, в глаза и вдруг осознал, что он _видит_ , и видел все это время. Не ощущает, не слышит, не воссоздает картину окружающего мира из прочих чувств, а видит, как до аварии. Краски, цвета, контуры и предметы. После крови глаза перестали болеть, он осторожно прикоснулся к ним пальцами, чуть надавил на веки. Под ними вспыхнули яркие круги, ровно как в детстве. Мэтт вцепился в раковину, приблизил лицо к поверхности зеркала, ошарашенный и... Обрадованный?  
— Я вижу тебя, — сообщил он своему отражению, осторожно уперся лбом в прохладное стекло. — И я тебя побрею.

Бритье заняло гораздо больше времени, чем обычно, из-за постоянного разглядывания и ощупывания своего собственного лица, оказавшегося одновременно и незнакомым, и совсем таким, как он представлял. Закончив, Мэтт взялся за телефон. Дисплей показал без двадцати шести девять утра и новое голосовое сообщение от Клэр.  
«Мэтт, запиши номер. Этот чувак приторговывает донорской кровью на черном рынке. Незаконно, конечно. Береги себя», — сообщил ее усталый, немного отчаявшийся голос.  
Береги себя.  
Отличный совет для парня, превратившегося в кровожадного монстра и даже не помнящего, как это произошло. Мэтт вздохнул, кинул на пол пару полотенец, устроился на них и закрыл глаза. Вечером, как только солнце сядет, он уйдет отсюда.  
Навсегда.

***

— Фрэнк, я привезла ему кровь, можешь не заезжать вечером. Думаю, он сбежит, как только солнце сядет. Это же Мердок.  
Касл зажал трубку плечом, освобождая обе руки. Ледяная вода, льющаяся на пальцы, освежала. Он сполоснул лицо, отфыркался и сказал:  
— Я учту, Клэр. Спасибо, что предупредила.  
— Я дала ему номер дилера, приторговывающего донорской кровью. Тебе тоже скинула, в смс. Фрэнк… — Она замолчала, но тишина была вполне красноречивой. Касл хмыкнул, закрутил кран и выпрямился. В мутном зеркале дешевого мотеля отражалось усталое, осунувшееся лицо. Эта ночь, а вернее, утро, далось ему нелегко, состарив его лет на десять.  
— Я еще не знаю, как ему помочь, Клэр. Но уже знаю, как буду это выяснять, — заверил ее Фрэнк и отключился. На тумбочке возле кровати его ждала горячая китайская еда в картонке. Матрас отозвался безнадежным скрипом, когда он на него присел, за тонкими стенами слышались шум телевизора и споры. Фрэнк бросил взгляд на часы — девять утра. Выставив будильник на два часа дня, он послал короткое сообщение: «Парк, полшестого», — быстро расправился с лапшой, завернулся в покрывало и моментально уснул, несмотря на тяжелые, тревожные мысли.

Примерно год назад, уже после того, как он случайно уничтожил своего первого упыря, Фрэнк познакомился с Наводчиком. Позже он узнал и его имя, и чем тот занимается, но знание это не афишировал, позволяя Наводчику думать, что тот все еще под конспирацией. Тем более что он поставлял Каслу отличные оперативные данные. Его наводки были четкими и еще ни разу не подвели. Фрэнк особенно не настаивал на более обширной информации: ему достаточно было просто знать, где засели твари и сколько примерно их там будет.  
До рукопашных схваток с вампирами доходило редко, и все же именно Наводчик посоветовал ему в свое время озаботиться кевларовым баффом. На всякий случай. Рассказал, что для того, чтобы превратиться в упыря, нужно что-то большее, чем напороться на его клыки. Что твари умирают на солнце или если отсечь им голову — разрывные пули тоже подходят. И что нихрена они не боятся ни серебра, ни чеснока, ни гребаных крестов, зато могут вспыхнуть от спички, как факел.

Наводчик еще упоминал какие-то кланы и группировки, но Фрэнк особенно не вникал в сорта дерьма, пояснив сразу ему и себе: убивать он будет всех упырей, каких только сможет найти. Как оказалось теперь, у всех есть двойные стандарты, и у Фрэнка они пролегали там, где начиналась безопасность Мэтта Мердока. Который, вполне вероятно, этим вечером уйдет из своей квартиры в ночь и охотиться будет не на других упырей, а на вполне живых людей. Неизвестно, в какой момент своей не-жизни твари доходили до того, что собственный животный голод становился для них важнее, чем чужая жизнь. Мэтт, возможно, был сильнее духом, чем многие, но вряд ли несгибаем. Нужно было поторопиться. 

Впервые они пересеклись с Наводчиком в парке, посреди бела дня, и Фрэнк не сомневался, что перед ним живой человек, хоть и несколько изможденный.  
«Чего-то хуево выглядишь, — заметил тогда Фрэнк. — Жертва вампиризма?»  
«Я успешный бизнесмен, — ответил Наводчик, кривясь так, словно съел лимон. — Пить кровь моя прерогатива».  
Бизнесмен, в темных очках и дорогом костюме, приезжавший на дорогой тачке с водителем, — Фрэнку не составило труда проследить за ним и узнать, кто он. Кроме сведений Наводчик периодически подкидывал деньги, и Фрэнк не отказывался, хоть и не нуждался в них. Если жизнь его чему и научила, так это тому, что лишняя сотка баксов никогда не лишняя.

В парке у них было особенное место — лавочка под покосившимся деревом. В полшестого на ней никого не было, и Фрэнк со спокойной душой уселся на разогретую солнцем скамейку, от которой приятно пахло древесиной и краской. Ожидание скрашивал бутерброд из Сабвея, который как раз подошел к концу, когда рядом с ним уселся Наводчик, в своем неизменном дорогом костюме и дурацких темных очках.

Выглядел Наводчик все так же хреново: темные круги под глазами, видимые даже из-под очков, бледное, нервное лицо.  
— Привет, — мрачно сказал он, окинув Фрэнка взглядом. — Что за спешка?  
— Обстоятельства изменились, — пустая обертка от сэндвича улетела в мусорку, Фрэнк отряхнул руки и откинулся на спинку скамейки. Та была твердой и неудобной, не расслабишься.  
Олицетворение всей его жизни.  
— Теперь мне нужна информация. Все, что ты знаешь про упырей. Вообще _все_.  
Фрэнк был нарочито расслаблен и оттого казался еще опаснее. Не то чтобы он хотел запугать Наводчика, просто напоминал ему, кто здесь Охотник.  
Наводчик устало вздохнул, скривился:  
— Тебе придется объяснить зачем, потому что вряд ли тебе на самом деле нужно знать все, а у меня нет времени на то, чтобы проводить тебе внеклассные уроки.  
— Есть ли способ избавиться от вампиризма? — Фрэнк чуть сузил глаза. — И при этом остаться в живых?  
— Очень сомнительный, — Наводчик удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Никого, кому бы это удалось, я не знаю, но легенды говорят, что, возможно, есть способ превзойти вампирскую сущность и достигнуть просветления. Не факт, что это делает тебя _человеком_ , но уже не совсем вампиром. А что? — спросил Наводчик, помедлив. — Ты наконец-то столкнулся с кем-то, ради кого готов отойти от своих принципов? Быть вампиром не так плохо, как ты это себе представляешь. Они все еще разумны, по крайней мере часть, у них есть свое общество, свои законы. Даже если ты не найдешь способ спасти человека, который тебе дорог, возможно, не все потеряно, — он пожал плечами, тоже откидываясь на скамейку, пытаясь делать вид, что непринужденно, хотя наверняка ему тоже было неудобно.  
— Исключения только подтверждают правило, — заметил Фрэнк, чуть поморщившись от его слов.  
— Ты и правил-то не знаешь, — презрительно фыркнул Наводчик. — Решил, что все понимаешь, но не касаешься при этом даже края правды. Не все так, как ты думаешь, и не все в жизни черно-бело.  
— Засунь свою философию для подростков поглубже себе в глотку, — посоветовал Фрэнк, повернувшись к нему. — И лучше расскажи мне эти сраные правила и как достичь этого твоего просветления?  
На него понемногу накатывало усталое осознание того факта, что Мэтт… Думать об этом было слишком больно, и Фрэнк в очередной раз откинул эти мысли, сосредотачиваясь на цели. 

— Если слово «легенды» тебе ни на что не намекнуло — я не знаю, — ответил Наводчик, разглядывая его сквозь темные стекла очков. — Говорят, где-то есть вампиры, которым это удалось, но они общества сторонятся, если вообще существуют. Правила... Ну, начнем с того, что вампиры гораздо сложнее, чем ты думаешь, и сильнее, чем та шушера, которую ты отстреливаешь. Обладают сверхъестественными способностями, ведут активную политическую жизнь и, что немаловажно, — не убивают людей для пропитания. Берут столько крови, сколько им нужно, чтобы выжить. Убивать запрещено законами и очень вредно для морали и человечности. Есть такие, которым это неважно, они преследуют другие цели, и, к сожалению, именно их становится все больше в Нью-Йорке. Но твоими стараниями, — фыркнул Наводчик, — их может стать меньше.  
— То есть ты мне до сих пор сливал тех, кто мешал твоим хозяевам? — недобро поинтересовался Фрэнк.  
— Я сливал тебе тех, кто убивает людей, — мрачно сообщил Наводчик, не отводя взгляда, хотя челюсти его непроизвольно напряглись. — Это не то, чего ты хотел? Я не нанимался поддерживать твою личную ксенофобную вендетту.  
— В мои планы входит уничтожить всех упырей в Нью-Йорке, — пожав плечами заметил Фрэнк. То, что он оказался смертоносной шестеркой на побегушках, его нисколько не смутило. Во-первых, это было удобно, а во-вторых, полностью соответствовало его личным планам.  
— Подавишься, — как-то устало буркнул Наводчик.  
— Сделать снова человеком — тоже значит уничтожить. Я хочу поговорить с твоим хозяином, Уорд, — Фрэнк криво усмехнулся.  
Мичем вздрогнул от неожиданности, раздраженно скривился, но заострять внимание не стал, делая вид, что ничего такого не произошло.  
— Зачем это мне, — буркнул он, напряженно хмурясь, и фраза вышла деревянной, как у плохого актера, по заученному сценарию. — Это будет опасно для него.  
— Может, он захочет встать на путь просветления после встречи со мной, — улыбка вышла напряженной, недоброй. Фрэнк вообще не умел улыбаться, разучился за годы войны. Когда-то его учила дочь, потом Красный, читавший выражение его лица своими чуткими, сильными пальцами. И простая мысль, что он может больше никогда не почувствовать требовательное и нежное прикосновение к своему лицу, пронзила его тупой болью. Фрэнк посмотрел Мичему прямо в глаза. — Давай обойдемся без эскалации. Я не трону твоего хозяина. Не до него сейчас. Просто поговорю.  
— Хорошо, — невесело вздохнул Мичем, отворачиваясь, поднялся на ноги. — Что-то еще?  
Фрэнк тоже встал, расправил плечи, покачал головой. Чутье подсказывало ему, что встретиться с вампиром необходимо. Солнце стремительно близилось к горизонту, позолачивая верхушки деревьев. Перехватить Мэтта раньше, чем он проснется, Фрэнк все равно не успеет. И смысла нет, пока он не выяснит конкретные способы помочь. В том, что Мэтт не наложит на себя руки, Фрэнк упрямо не сомневался. Красный слишком католик для простых решений, и это в кои-то веки хорошо.  
— Наше сотрудничество продолжит быть плодотворным. Обещаю.  
Мичем поморщился, словно жевал что-то кислое, явно обдумывая что-то свое, более сложное, чем обещание Фрэнка, кивнул.  
— Как скажешь, — устало сказал он и направился к машине. — После заката. Я пришлю тебе адрес. 

* * *

Мэтт вынырнул из тяжелого сна без привычного любому человеку медленного перехода. Ещё секунду назад он был в беспамятстве — и вот уже смотрел в темноту, бодрый и настороженный. Мозг привычно обработал информацию, складывая ее в знакомую расплывчато-красную картину мира, и на мгновение Мэтту показалось, что он снова ослеп. К горлу комом подступила паника, хотя причин для нее, казалось, не было — ему не привыкать. Секунду спустя он понял, что в наглухо закрытой ванной комнате просто абсолютно темно: перегорела древняя лампочка, которую он не менял с тех пор, как въехал.  
Мэтт невольно фыркнул и вышел наружу, в свою квартиру, которую впервые _увидел_. Неоновая реклама резала глаза: у него никогда не было штор или жалюзи.  
— Теперь понятно, почему я так отлично экономил на съеме, — заметил Мэтт вслух, разрушая мрачную, пугающую тишину. Непривычную. Нет, звуки улицы он безусловно слышал, город жил и шумел в своем обычном, ритме вечерней суеты, но что-то явно было не так.  
Нахмурившись, Мэтт прислушался, ради чего затаил дыхание… И осознал еще одну вещь — он не дышит. Сердце, соответственно, тоже не билось, и именно поэтому он ощущал себя непривычным, чужим. Ближе к ниндзя Руки, чем к себе самому. От этой мысли стало так неприятно, что сердце тут же отозвалось глухим ударом, трепыхнулось и испуганно забилось. Мэтт вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться — и воздух наполнил легкие, но ничем не помог: он был больше не нужен. Ничего вообще не нужно, кроме…

Крови.

Того, что он выпил днем, мучительно не хватало. Его новая, звериная сущность нетерпеливо ворочалась внутри, принуждая отправиться на охоту. Во рту еще стоял привкус крови — кто бы мог подумать, что он из отвратительного превратится в желанный. Нужно было что-то предпринять по этому поводу. Срочно. Он откуда-то точно знал, что крыс будет недостаточно, особенно теперь, когда он узнал вкус настоящей человеческой крови.  
Мэтт устало потер лицо, нахмурился. Щетина. Зеркал у него в доме, кроме как стандартного в ванной комнате, не водилось, но возвращаться туда не хотелось. Мэтт с сомнением огляделся вокруг, привыкая к своей новой возможности и не ощущая от нее никакой радости. Если за его способность видеть другие будут платить своими жизнями, то грош цена такому счастью. Ноги привычно понесли к бару, но богатый выбор алкоголя оставил равнодушным. Он наполнил стакан простой водой, кинул туда пару кубиков льда — привычка, подхваченная у Фрэнка. Обхватив запотевшее толстое стекло, Мэтт сделал большой глоток, прикрыл глаза, возвращая миру привычную темноту. Так было легче. Меньше… Оглушало.  
Он не помнил, как стал таким. Внутреннее чувство времени, очнувшееся вместе с сознанием, подсказывало, что это не вчера началось, но сколько он ни пытался вспомнить, что и когда конкретно произошло, — не мог. Голову заполняли неясные образы, обрывки голосов, мельтешение странных, пугающих ощущений.

Пришло время уходить. Мэтт еще раз оглядел свою пустую, больше не казавшуюся уютной квартиру и понял, что не хочет забрать с собой ничего.  
Вытащил из сейфа всю имевшуюся наличку — не слишком много. Кинул в рюкзак зарядку для телефона и зачем-то бутылку воды. С сомнением посмотрел на костюм Дьявола, все так же валявшийся на полу.  
Пожалуй… Нет.  
Спрятав его в сейф, Мэтт достал из шкафа потрепанные черные джинсы и единственную целую водолазку. Провел пальцами по плотной бандане, усмехнулся и кинул ее в рюкзак тоже. Она может пригодиться, если он устанет смотреть.  
Мэтт повел плечами, чувствуя, как разливается по телу нечеловеческая сила. И такой же нечеловеческий голод.  
Ночь. Максимум две — на то, чтобы очистить родной город от всех упырей. Для этого ему нужна кровь.  
Легко взобравшись по стене на крышу, Мэтт позвонил торговцу донорскими пакетами и, содрогаясь от отвращения к самому себе, сообщил ему, что хочет купить небольшую партию.  
Хриплый голос с сильным мексиканским акцентом без лишних вопросов предложил встретиться через полчаса.

Обладатель его оказался коренастым мужиком с хамским и одновременно тупым выражением лица. На вид еще гаже, чем можно было предположить по голосу: бегающие глазки, редкие усики и гнилые зубы, обнаженные в ехидной усмешке.  
— Hola, amigo, — поприветствовал он Мэтта. Встретились они в подворотне, рядом с характерными мусорными баками. Мэтт ничего не ответил, просто протянул деньги, с вожделением глядя на сумку в руках мексиканца.  
— Ха, ты из кровососов? Мои любимые клиенты, — радостно сообщил тот, пересчитывая деньги. — Хочешь дозу, amigo? Не волнуйся, Пабло всегда готов помочь своим кровезависимым друзьям! Все у меня покупают, даже в клубе вашем извращенском.  
— В клубе? — хрипло переспросил Мэтт, пытаясь не придушить мужика за то, что тот так медленно считает.  
— Пабло Альварес, главный поставщик _особых_ ингредиентов для «До рассвета»! — горделиво похвастался мексиканец, и акцент его стал особо тяжелым и каким-то... фальшивым? Мэтт встречал немало латиноамериканцев за жизнь в Адской кухне и мог отличить настоящий мексиканский акцент от того, который демонстрировали актеры в сериалах. От этого подворотня и вся ситуация начала казаться гротескной, как в хреновом театре, и ему стало тошно. Получив наконец сумку и удостоверившись, что его не обманули, он рванул прочь, подальше, оставляя за спиной паскудно хихикающего фальшивого мексиканца. 

Когда пакеты с кровью закончились и обрели свое последнее пристанище в _другом_ мусорном баке, Мэтт наконец смог сосредоточиться. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что вампиры будут собираться в типичном подвальном заведении, над входом у которого тускло светила красными огнями вывеска «До рассвета». Мэтт остановился недалеко от входа, укрылся в тени большого жилого здания напротив. Если он собрался истреблять вампиров, то лучшего места для этого не найти. Вот только он впервые чувствовал что-то вроде нерешительности.  
Сомнения.  
Кровососы, безусловно, были исчадиями ада, заслуживающими смерти одним фактом своего существования, но ему, Мэтту Мердоку, всегда была ближе идея презумпции невиновности. Одно дело — сражаться по ночам с отпетыми бандитами, и совсем другое — устроить геноцид целому виду разумных существ, пусть и кровососущих. _Возможно_ , не все они убивали людей, кто-то мог ограничиваться консервированной кровью из пакетов...  
Мэтт осознал вдруг, что скалится и с вожделением рассматривает обшарпанную железную дверь бара.  
Встряхнулся, вернул лицу спокойное выражение и решительно спустился вниз по десятку бетонных ступенек. Даже если ему суждено убить всех кровососов, то он все равно для начала посмотрит на них и их «жизнь». И тогда решит.

Дверь открылась, едва он подошел к ней. Охранник скользнул по Мэтту равнодушным взглядом, кивнул, пропуская внутрь.  
Громкая музыка, приглушенный свет, тяжелый и кислый запах спиртного — словно этот бар был обычным местом сбора нормальных людей. Мэтт присел возле барной стойки, всмотрелся в этикетки бутылок, заполнявших всю стену позади бармена. Обычный алкоголь, ничего криминального.  
О, в баре были и просто люди, которых легко обманывала здешняя атмосфера. Но и _другие_ здесь тоже были. Девушка у стойки, окруженная сонмом поклонников, рассказывала что-то захватывающее, экспрессивно взмахивая руками. Ее сердце не билось, а в бокале, который подал ей бармен, была кровь. Ее запах, сладкий, заманчивый и отдававший железом, Мэтт ни с чем бы не перепутал. Мужчина за бильярдным столом, легко обыгрывающий своих соперников, жизнерадостно при этом хохоча. Мрачный парень в дальнем углу, читающий книгу и игнорирующий происходящее вокруг, будто пришел в библиотеку. Бармен был человеком, несмотря на то, что он явно знал, кто его посетители, и без вопросов наливал им нужное. 

Мэтт заказал себе виски, прикрыл глаза, внимательно вслушиваясь. И пропустил момент, когда за столик рядом с ним присел невзрачный длинноволосый парень в джинсах и потрепанной футболке. Мэтт вздрогнул от неожиданности, уставился на него, с каким-то извращенным удовольствием вглядываясь в написанное на груди незнакомца. Информация, доступная только _зрячим_. Глупость, мелочь, но такая приятная. Сама футболка, впрочем, не впечатляла. На черном фоне изящной вязью красовалась надпись «ПРОКЛЯТ». Мэтт не чувствовал в парне вампира, но и человека тоже не ощущал. Разговоры вокруг них притихли, их окружил кокон тишины, несмотря на то, что люди продолжали двигаться и говорить. Незнакомец спокойно кивнул в сторону девушки.  
— Она, — доверительно сообщил он Мэтту, как старому знакомому, будто продолжая начатый уже разговор, — убила своего создателя, чтобы стать сильнее, выпила его кровь без остатка. И нужно отдать ей должное, стала.  
— А вот он, — парень указал в сторону мужчины за бильярдным столом, — питается исключительно кровью девственниц. Это его проклятье, по-другому он не может, но с каждым годом они становятся все моложе: в наше время сложно найти взрослых в нужном количестве. Сейчас он не убивает их, верный член _Камарильи_ , а вот в начале своего пути… Впрочем, тогда с ними было куда проще.  
— Он, — парень добродушно кивнул в сторону уткнувшегося в книгу вампира, — обратил всех своих потомков: детей и внуков своего сына, прервал свой род. Многие из них погибли, другие нанесли немалый ущерб жителям их родного городка в северной Италии. Зато сейчас у него сеть помощников по всему миру. Осуждаешь? — спросил парень, с дружелюбной заинтересованностью разглядывая изменившееся лицо Мэтта. В его неестественно спокойных глазах полыхнула искра страшного гнева и пропала, как не было.  
— Кто ты такой? — спросил Мэтт, чуть прищурившись. Удивительно, как быстро он вспомнил всю мимику обычных, зрячих людей. Человек?.. Сидевший рядом не пугал, но настораживал. Мэтт чувствовал, как клокочет в горле невнятный пока еще рык и невольно напрягается загривок.  
«Словно мы двое делим одну территорию», — проскользнула внезапная мысль.  
— И почему я должен тебе верить?  
— Я никто, — парень равнодушно отвел взгляд от его лица, разглядывая девушку за стойкой с отстраненным презрением. — А мои слова… Просто _проверь_.  
Ментальный толчок оказался настолько неожиданным и болезненным, что Мэтт покачнулся на стуле и чуть не упал, вцепившись пальцами в столешницу. Мир вокруг взорвался голосами, чувствами, цветами. Если бы его мозг не был привычен к гиперчувствительности, он мог бы сойти с ума прямо на месте. Он почувствовал, как пульсирует внутри него самого чужая кровь, стремительно уходя в использование этой безумной способности. Сидящий рядом человек казался черной дырой. Сконцентрировавшись, Мэтт с облегчением понял, что тот всего лишь блокирует его способности собственными и, если напрячься, можно было бы попробовать взломать этот барьер, но ему почему-то стало страшно. Он не хотел знать, что там. Вместо этого он обернулся к вампирам — те переливались кровавыми, яркими красками на фоне более блеклой ауры людей. Инстинктивно проник в разум первого попавшегося из них, мужчины за бильярдным столом, и, продираясь сквозь хаос поверхностных мыслей, окунаясь в водопад чужой личности, воспоминаний, ощущений, — получил подтверждение словам незнакомца. Смерть, голод, мертвые девушки, бесконечная борьба со зверем внутри, нежелание убивать: не для того, чтобы спасти других — чтобы не потерять себя. Мэтт рванулся назад, не находя пути, успел испугаться, прежде чем все погасло, приглушенное чужой волей. Он остался сидеть за столиком, ощущая себя разбитым, вытянутым на берег, чуть не утонувшим в безжалостных волнах океана. 

Его собеседник достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил, игнорируя висящий на стене предупреждающий знак.  
— Осуждаешь? — переспросил он, как будто не произошло ничего необычного. Вопрос его окончательно развеял панику Мэтта, наполнившую рот горечью.  
Задуматься над вопросом было сложно: зверь внутри требовал одновременно вцепиться незнакомцу в глотку и сбежать, но ни то ни другое Мэтт делать не собирался. Вместо этого он откинулся чуть назад, по привычке запустил руку в волосы, вдумчиво потянул. Для того, чтобы испытать привычную легкую боль, пришлось _приказать_ себе почувствовать. Это… Утомляло.  
— Кто ты такой? — снова поинтересовался он. Магические фокусы и сюрреализм последних нескольких суток не отбили многолетней адвокатской хватки и внимания к деталям.  
— Я осуждаю, — сообщил незнакомец, уходя от ответа. В голосе его вместо ожидаемой уверенности и гнева сквозь показное безразличие проскальзывала глухая обреченность. — Почти все они заслуживают смерти в моих глазах, единицы — спасения. Но достоин ли я их судить? — внезапно сорвавшийся на пафос собеседник Мэтта притушил сигарету о низ столешницы, поднялся, поморщился, с сожалением окинув взглядом не подозревающих о том, что их обсуждают и осуждают, вампиров. — Кто я такой? Пациент ноль. Очаг пожара. Никто.  
Он безразлично пожал плечами и пошел к двери, оставив Мэтта в окончательном замешательстве. Нужно было догнать его, попробовать получить ответы, попытаться напасть, но что-то подсказывало Мэтту, что делать этого не стоит. Вместо этого он и сам поднялся и неожиданно для себя, направился домой. Ему нужно было _подумать_. 

 

***

Привычку мало спать он выработал еще в Ираке, приучив тело перехватывать отдых в любую свободную минуту — и удовлетворяться им. Ему повезло родиться одним из тех счастливчиков, кому для полного восстановления хватало четырех-пяти часов, а глубокий сон приходил и оканчивался по команде.  
В этот раз налаженная система дала сбой: он прикрыл глаза, настроившись проспать семь минут, пока метро домчит его до нужной остановки, а глаза открыл сорок две минуты спустя, на конечной станции, и то потому, что его колено кто-то задел.  
Организм отчаянно цеплялся за сон, создавая чувство, что он наслаждается отдыхом последний раз в жизни. Фрэнк такое уже испытывал, давно, на войне, когда смерть дышала в затылок каждую секунду.  
На станции было пустынно, его поезд оказался последним на сегодня. С обратным они разминулись, а через пятнадцать минут была назначена встреча с Мичемом.  
Фрэнк хмыкнул, плотнее застегнул куртку, отгоняя непрошенные страхи, вытащил телефон и набрал: «Задержусь». Уже садясь в такси, он получил ответ: «Не торопись», — немало его удививший.  
Еще более удивительным оказалось зрелище курящего Уорда. Тот казался слишком чистеньким и самовлюбленным для сигарет, а тут, поди же ты, зажимал в кулаке и глубоко вдыхал дым, словно шхерящийся от взрослых подросток. Второй рукой он сжимал пачку Мальборо, пустую на треть.  
Фрэнк попросил таксиста остановиться чуть дальше, выдал щедрые чаевые и дождался, когда он уедет, прежде чем подойти к Уорду. Полночный город в этом районе был тих и темен: не слишком много машин и пешеходов, одни только громадные молчаливые многоэтажки вокруг.  
— Идем? — Фрэнк взглянул в непроницаемое лицо Уорда. Тот затянулся по самый фильтр. Скомканный тлеющий бычок отправился в урну, где его загасил начавший накрапывать дождь. Уорд Мичем постоял молча какое-то время, запрокинув лицо к небу, и Фрэнк не мешал его явно тяжелым раздумьям. Наконец он встрепенулся, расправил плечи, отчего дорогой плащ стал смотреться еще лучше, и решительно зашагал к одному из зданий.

Двигались они молча и, что Фрэнка ничуть не удивило, зашли с черного хода. Служебный лифт, лестница за решеткой, электронный замок с отпечатком ладони. И все это ради того, чтобы в итоге войти в мрачный, излишне стильный, безусловно дорогой лофт. Уорд задержался на пороге. Было по взгляду видно, что ему хочется сбежать. Но Мичем дернулся, как от невидимой пощечины, обрел сурово-решительное выражение на лице и громко сообщил:  
— Папа, я привел его.

Из полумрака им навстречу вышел аккуратный мужчина с неприятным лицом. «Вот оно что», — подумал Фрэнк, оценивая бледный вид и маниакально поблескивающие глаза Гарольда Мичема. Который, если верить Гуглу, был давно и непоправимо мертв. Впрочем, так оно и было. Стоящий перед Фрэнком «человек», несомненно, был вампиром. Почти бесцветная кожа, характерные, слишком плавные движения. Фрэнк собрался было приступить к своим вопросам, но Гарольд стремительно шагнул к нему, схватил обеими руками за куртку и уставился прямо в глаза. Фрэнку понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не прибить зарвавшегося гада. Он брезгливо поморщился и попытался высвободиться из хватки упыря, но тот держал цепко. 

— _Время пришло, в мире кровавой луны проснутся Уснувшие и принесут с собой разрушения и смерть, и лишь Судия сумеет остановить их, призвав Детей Ночи, убив Детей Ночи, породив новых Детей Ночи. Там, где жизнь заканчивает свой бег, там, где смерть бессильно отступает, там пролегает истина. Судия будет слеп и прозреет, и луна наполнится кровью, и Первые придут в город людей, подвластные зову Проклятого!_ — надрывно сообщил он уставившемуся на него с отвращением Фрэнку. 

Фрэнк нахмурился. От сумасшедшего вампира пользы не дождешься. Уорд мог бы предупредить его заранее. 

— _И будет так, что прошлые пророки умрут, но придут новые, Время перемен, время очищения! Проклятье обернется благодатью, кровавую луну сменит солнце, если Судия рассудит верно и Четверо будут за его спиной, чтобы вершить правосудие, и с ними еще Двое, и придут новые Линии Крови, а старые падут!_ — рявкнул не получивший реакции Гарольд — и внезапно рванулся к шее Фрэнка, все еще предусмотрительно затянутой в кевлар. Фрэнк резко отбросил его, собираясь сдержать данное Уорду слово. Упырь полетел на пол, стремительно сгруппировался, подскочил на ноги и кинулся на стоящего рядом Уорда. 

Тот, до сих пор наблюдавший за происходящим с отстраненно-напряженным выражением на лице, сделал шаг назад. Рука его дернулась, и из горла Гарольда хлынула кровь, пачкая блестящие ботинки сына. Уорд скривился, завороженно глядя на окровавленный нож в своих руках, словно понятия не имел, откуда тот взялся.  
Гарольд протянул руку, вперил в сына указующий перст и рассыпался в пыль, тут же впитавшую кровь и превратившуюся в кровавую кашу. 

Фрэнк, слегка ошеломленный развитием событий, сделал неуверенно-вопросительный жест рукой и почесал в затылке.  
— Какого хрена? — поинтересовался он, уставившись на Уорда.  
— Пророчество, — ответил Уорд тоном, которым нормальные люди говорят о погоде. Пожал плечами, аккуратно протер нож носовым платком, сложил и убрал его в карман. После чего направился куда-то вглубь зала. 

— _«Сделать снова человеком — тоже значит уничтожить», — поведает Защитник Деснице, испросив увидеть Пророка. «Зачем это мне — это будет опасно для него», — ответит Десница, вступая под колеса Судьбы. «Он захочет встать на путь просветления после встречи со мной», — ответит Защитник, но быть тому не дано, Десница убьет Пророка, станет Новым Пророком, сам он будет проклят, но мир спасен,_ — процитировал Уорд, когда Фрэнк, намеревающийся получить хоть какие-то ответы, нагнал его в коридоре. 

«Еще один рехнулся», — подумал Фрэнк, покачав головой.  
— Это у вас наследственное? Проверяться не пробовал? — поинтересовался он.  
— В какой-то мере наследственное, да, — Уорд горько хмыкнул. Вытащил из шкафа большую книгу в дорогом переплете, бросил ее на стоящий рядом стол. Открыл на последней пустой странице, раскрыл лакированный футляр с пером и чернильницей и начал что-то записывать аккуратным почерком. Фрэнк склонился над ним и узнал только что выданную Гарольдом ересь.  
— Я понимаю, что все это тебе кажется безумием, — Уорд отложил ручку и поднял на Фрэнка усталый, обреченный взгляд. — Но множество умных людей годами анализирует этот бред, и поверь мне: пророчества существуют и работают, а тебе не повезло быть частью всего этого. Тебе придется разделить с ним судьбу, до самого конца. А теперь скажи мне, кого ты защищаешь, Касл? Кто Судия? Ему понадобится помощь. _Вся возможная помощь_.

Фрэнк молчал, хмуро рассматривая крохотные чернильные пятна на тонких пальцах Уорда. Мичем нес чушь, и доверять ему не было никаких причин, кроме чутья, которое подталкивало Фрэнка рассказать этому странному парню все, что он знает. Вот только слова застревали в горле, и Фрэнк все никак не мог их произнести, хоть и сформулировал уже давно.  
Мичем ждал, молча вперив в него взгляд. Фрэнк поднял тяжелое перо, которым Уорд только что увековечил редкостную бредятину, внимательно рассмотрел. Резной золотой наконечник удобно ложился в пальцы, тянул руку вниз, к книге. Фрэнк осторожно обмакнул перо в чернильницу, стряхнул излишек, коснулся тончайшего пергамента, надавив чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Почерк — это не то, чем Фрэнк Касл мог похвастаться, но перо в его руке, словно заколдованное, само выписывало аккуратные буквы. Мичем с нескрываемым изумлением наблюдал за ним, вчитываясь в надпись. Выдохнул:  
— О… Вот, значит, как. — Он серьезно кивнул, дождавшись, когда Фрэнк закончит писать. — Иди к нему и приведи сюда. Я соберу остальных.

***

Фрэнк остановился возле подъезда. Мелкий, почти невесомый дождь оседал на его голове, неспособный даже волосы промочить, но с ним как-то легче дышалось. Под таким дождем все казалось возможным и мучительно, до воя хотелось жить. Смутная тревога все нарастала в сердце, но теперь Фрэнк знал, что она предвещает. И как же он ошибался, считая, что _худшее_ уже произошло.  
Самонадеянно: жизнь не раз показывала ему, что всегда может быть еще хуже.  
Фрэнк поправил кевларовый бафф и решительно шагнул в подъезд, подавляя воспоминания о том, как он меньше суток назад бежал по этой самой лестнице, молясь про себя несуществующему богу, чтобы Мэтт оказался жив.

В квартире царил привычный, расцвеченный неоновой рекламой полумрак. Одно из окон оказалось разбитым, в дыру задувал ветер, ворошивший по полу пустые пакеты из-под крови. Под тяжелыми подошвами хрустело стекло, а Мердок сидел на диване, уставившись в пространство.  
— Вампиризм не повод свинячить, Красный, — заявил Фрэнк. Сердце рвалось на части: Мердок казался живым, таким… Таким настоящим. Разум прекрасно знал, что перед ним вампир, инстинкты вопили об опасности, руки сжимались, готовые к бою, и все равно — больше всего ему хотелось обнять Мердока и услышать стук его сердца под ладонью.  
Надежда — безжалостная сука.

Мэтт поднял на него потерянный взгляд, и стало очевидно то, что Фрэнк упустил вчера: Мэтт действительно прозрел. Чертово мутное пророчество, которое Уорд разъяснял Фрэнку часа два, сбывалось на глазах, лишая последней надежды на то, что это просто бред и можно будет избежать… Всего. Но Фрэнк уже _знал_ , что пророчество правдиво и его добрый, справедливый, безрассудный Красный оказался в самом центре событий.

— Ты… — Мэтт неуверенно улыбнулся. — Красивый, — резюмировал он, не сводя с Фрэнка жадного взгляда.  
— Повезло, что ты так считаешь. — Фрэнк фыркнул и сам вдруг расплылся в ответной улыбке. — Я всегда был уверен, что если бы ты мог увидеть мою рожу, то тут же убежал бы с воплями. И чего ты сидишь тут, в темноте?  
— Думаю. — Мэтт пожал плечами. — Пытаюсь понять, как мне жить с тем, что я чудовище, и что делать с остальными такими же.  
— И как? Надумал что-нибудь полезное? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, заставляя себя преодолеть все инстинкты и подойти. Он опустился на край низкого столика напротив Мэтта.  
— Пока все сводится к тому, что лучше бы нам всем окончательно сдохнуть, — ответил Мердок настолько бесцветным голосом, что сердце Фрэнка сжалось от боли и жалости. Растерянный взгляд Мэтта был живым, как и хриплый голос, и даже чертово дыхание, редкое, сохранившееся как привычка, а не как необходимость. Уорд пытался донести до Фрэнка слишком много сложной — абсолютно безумной — информации, но главное он все же уловил. Мэтт точно больше не сможет вернуться в мир живых, обычных людей.  
Но и монстром-кровососом он быть не обязан. Вот только сначала у них всех есть _дело_.  
— Ну уж нет, — заявил Фрэнк, глядя в его удивительные, все такие же наивно распахнутые глаза. — Нет, Мердок, слышишь? Я не разрешаю тебе сдаться.  
— Я больше не человек, — напомнил ему Мэтт, отвернувшись и опустив голову.  
— Это ты верно подметил, Красный. — Фрэнк кивнул. Протянул руку, подавил панический страх, холодом прошивший позвоночник, невесомо очертил выбритую скулу Мэтта. — Ты больше не человек. Но ты все еще живешь, дышишь даже, и одно это уже отлично.  
— Это притворство, Фрэнк. Я… Не обязан дышать, просто без этого шума… — Мэтт сбился на мгновение, улыбнулся одной из своих кривоватых улыбок, поднял на него взгляд. — Страшно.  
— Страшно, — подтвердил Фрэнк, завороженный ощущением гладкой кожи под пальцами, близостью Мэтта, _опасностью_ , исходившей от него. Мысли, обычно четкие и упорядоченные, сбились вдруг в кучу, и Фрэнк подумал, что это, наверное, те самые вампирские чары, о которых он читал в дешевых романах, когда собирал информацию из любых доступных источников.  
Чары, заставляющие девиц отдаваться во власть романтично-загадочных упырей и подставлять под их клыки свои нежные шеи.  
Фрэнк не был девицей, не мог похвастаться белизной и хрупкостью шеи, да и подставляться под клыки не хотел, но пальцы его сами легли на затылок Мэтта, рука надавила, притягивая его ближе, и Фрэнк уткнулся лбом в его лоб. От животного ужаса по телу разлилась адреналиновая волна, отозвавшаяся внезапным и нелепым возбуждением.  
Он давно и надежно запал на Красного, так глубоко, что только потеряв, сумел осознать эту глубину. А сейчас он его еще и захотел. И нет, это не было некрофилией, потому как Мердок все еще ощущался живым человеком. Фрэнк не удержался, коротко лизнул его в губы, взглянул в глаза.  
Они у Мэтта были ошарашенными и одновременно притягательными, так, что хотелось раствориться в них без остатка, рухнуть в эту бездну, потерять себя. Фрэнк, криво усмехнувшись, рванул застежки кевларовой защиты.  
— Страшно, — повторил он, крепко удерживая второй рукой затылок Мердока, не позволяя ему отстраниться. — Мне рассказали одно пророчество, Красный. В нем ты — Судия, а я твой Защитник. _Если Судия рассудит верно и Четверо будут за его спиной, чтобы вершить правосудие, и с ними еще Двое, тогда придут новые Линии Крови, а старые падут_ , — процитировал Фрэнк, мимоходом поразившись тому, что сумел запомнить этот пафосный бред, а потом снова приник к изумленно распахнутым губам Мэтта, закрывая глаза и с головой падая в отдававший кровью и пьяной вишней поцелуй.  
Было безумием верить Уорду, ставить свою жизнь и чертову _бессмертную душу_ на кон, но куда Красный, туда и он, таков непреложный закон этого мира.  
Прохладный воздух мурашками пробежал по оголившейся шее. Фрэнк прервал поцелуй, вжался губами в сухой, холодный лоб Мэтта и выдохнул:  
— Давай, Мэтт. Времени мало, я тебе нужен. Давай…  
— Что? — еле слышно выговорил тот, опаляя его шею неровным дыханием. — Какое пророчество? Что ты творишь?.. Я не собираюсь! Ты _не еда_ , Фрэнк.  
— А ты не чудовище, Красный, — хрипло сообщил Фрэнк, с трудом подавляя потребность сломать шею вампиру ради спасения собственной жизни. По виску струился пот, сбивчивое дыхание неприятно высушило рот, а мысли все никак не хотели приходить в привычный порядок.  
— Сделай меня вампиром, Мэтт, — глухо выдохнул Фрэнк. — Грядет великая битва, черт бы побрал этот сраный пафос, и тебе понадобятся силы. Ты — Судия, Мэтт, а я твой Защитник. Давай, Красный. Выпей меня, и... — Фрэнк, до этого говоривший свободно, вдруг сбился, замолчал. Нужно было взять себя в руки, дорассказать правила, но он не мог, просто не мог. Вся его _сущность_ , до этого момента сдерживаемая волей, сопротивлялась неминуемому, сковывала уста, предпочитая смерть обращению в вампира. Фрэнк даже застонать не смог, просто замер, чувствуя сквозь пелену животного страха прикосновение клыков к шее. Если Мэтт выпьет его досуха, но не даст попробовать свою кровь, то Фрэнк просто умрет, и тогда Мердок останется совсем один и никто его не защитит.  
Фрэнк неимоверным усилием воли разжал сведенные судорогой челюсти, борясь с собственной природой, уже чувствуя, что не успевает, время упущено безвозвратно, Мэтт сейчас разорвет его шею и все…  
Все.  
— Нет. — Мэтт отпрянул от него, резко оттолкнув. В неоновом свете блеснули длинные клыки. Его темные глаза были наполнены ужасом и решимостью. — Нет, только не _ты_.  
Мердок зашипел, развернулся и прыгнул в окно, прежде чем Фрэнк успел сообразить, что произошло, и перехватить его. Подбежал к окну, выглянул, но увидел лишь стремительно удалявшуюся темную точку. Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и привалился спиной к стене.

* * *

Проклят.  
Мэтт бездумно и слепо бежал прочь, не обращая внимания на город внизу.  
Его гнал страх, панический ужас перед тем, что едва не случилось.  
Вкус Фрэнка на языке сводил с ума и заставлял остановиться, вернуться, вонзить клыки в шею, разорвать плоть и пить, досуха, не оставляя в его теле ни капли драгоценной, пьянящей, самой вкусной на свете крови. Не бездушный пластик с полумертвой субстанцией, а живой, настоящий человек, горячий, сильный, безумно желанный, и, видит Бог, Мэтт хотел бы овладеть им, взять его себе полностью, _пожрать_ его.  
И ведь Фрэнк был не против, просил его сделать это, выпить до дна и превратить в монстра, и все это лишь из чувства слепой преданности... Любви.  
Мэтт замер на мгновение, прижавшись к кирпичной стене. Зверь внутри него радостно оскалился, обнажая клыки, готовый рвануть назад. Там, за спиной, осталась жизнь, толчками бьющаяся в шее Фрэнка. Жизнь, которую Фрэнк готов был отдать ему, сам, осталось лишь взять, подарив взамен бессмертие. Равноценный обмен, не так ли?  
К тому же, они будут вместе, нужно только вернуться, принять столь ценный дар, это ведь даже не убийство, Фрэнк сам…  
Мэтт взвыл, так громко, что лопнули стекла в окнах рядом с ним. Он вдруг осознал, что вжимается в стену, снаружи, на высоте десятого этажа, и внизу под ним шумит город, беспокойный и громкий даже в этот предутренний час. Он был у самой границы Манхэттена, оставив между собой и Фрэнком больше четырех кварталов за несколько секунд. Он все еще мог бы услышать стук сердца Касла, и, господи, как же хотелось… Мэтт собрал всю свою волю в кулак, взобрался на крышу и двинулся дальше, увеличивая расстояние между собой и Фрэнком, стараясь уйти от соблазна, хоть это и было тщетно.  
Все тщетно.  
Он монстр, хищный зверь, готовый сорваться в любой момент. Не Касл, так кто-то другой, в этом городе _так много_ людей.  
Нельзя было это позволить.  
Решение, зревшее в голове с того момента, как он очнулся у себя дома и _осознал_ , в кого превратился, окончательно оформилось в холодную уверенность, камнем легшую туда, где раньше Мэтт ощущал свою душу.  
Технически, подумал Мэтт, легко взбираясь по гладкой поверхности Башни Мстителей, это даже не самоубийство. Он ведь уже мертв.  
Осталось только тело: голодное, лишенное божественной искры и права на жизнь, исключенное из Замысла. Пепел к пеплу — так сказано в Писании, и стоило бы сделать это еще прошлым утром, но Мэтт не смог, не решился вовремя, промедлил и из-за этого едва не совершил самую страшную в своей жизни ошибку.  
Фрэнк...  
К черту все это. Он превратился в настоящего Дьявола, и пришло время отправить самого себя обратно в ад.

Башня пустовала с тех пор, как Старк продал ее неизвестным покупателям и перебрался вместе со Мстителями куда-то на север. Мэтт уселся на самом краю балкона, свесив вниз ноги.  
Странно.  
Страха перед смертью не было. Только тоска по всему, что он терял, и слегка нетерпеливое ожидание конца. И что-то еще, смутное, неуловимой горечью оседавшее на языке. Словно он что-то упускал из вида, вот только что?  
Мэтт достал из кармана телефон. Хотелось позвонить Фрэнку, сказать ему… Что-нибудь, что хоть как-то искупит едва не случившийся кошмар и то, что он собирался сделать теперь. Мучительно хотелось оправдаться в глазах Фрэнка и через это — в собственных.  
Или просто попрощаться. Но не было таких слов, которые могли бы хоть что-то исправить, и он не стал, побоявшись, что если услышит Фрэнка, то потеряет решимость, а ему нельзя, это предательство, он должен остаться на крыше, в одиночестве, дождаться солнца, пепел к пеплу… Что за?..  
Смутное беспокойство, отвлекавшее от горьких мыслей, оформилось наконец в четкую мысль. Мэтт нахмурился, снова включил телефон, уставившись на часы. Шесть тридцать пять утра.  
Мэтт всмотрелся в сумрачное, затянутое плотными облаками небо. Словно перед грозой, вот только воздух при этом был непривычно сухим и жарким, как дыхание пустыни, и из-под плотной завесы не пробивалось ни единого солнечного луча.  
Внизу прогудела сирена неотложки, привычный в этом городе звук. Еще одна.  
Следом полиция, два расчета пожарных, хотя Мэтт не чувствовал гари и не видел дыма. Что-то неуловимо изменилось, пока он мчался сюда.  
Что-то непоправимо плохое случилось, и он — Дьявол Адской кухни — это не предотвратил. Мэтт обеспокоенно посмотрел вниз, на крошечные пустынные улицы. Шесть тридцать утра на Манхэттене, обычно в это время уже было не протолкнуться от прохожих, но сейчас Мэтт не видел ни одного.  
Электричество мигнуло и вдруг погасло, погружая город в кромешную тьму. На мгновение — всего на один удар не нуждавшегося в этом сердца — Мэтт подумал, что снова ослеп, так же внезапно, как и прозрел.  
Но нет. Тусклые резервные фонари на крыше Башни включились, затем весь город мигнул, на секунду вновь озарившись ярким светом, и снова погас. Тревога, до этого смутным комком сидевшая в горле, вонзила острые когти беспокойства прямо в сердце. Мэтту не нужно было видеть свой город, достаточно просто слышать. И городу было плохо, так плохо, что он молчал в ужасе, и эту тишину нарушали лишь визг сирен и его собственный яростный пульс, требовавший действия. Понять бы еще, что происходит?..  
— Это называется Тьма Египетская, — сообщил глубокий женский голос за его спиной. В нем читались легкая насмешка и что-то еще, древнее, жуткое, неописуемое и ощущаемое лишь на грани инстинктов. Мэтт не спешил поворачиваться, доверяя слуху, осознавая, что за его спиной стоит не человек. Легкий прохладный ветерок коснулся его щеки, и женщина в странной одежде оперлась о перила справа. Длинные седые пряди скрывали ее лицо — Мэтт, скосив глаза, смог разглядеть лишь профиль с прямым носом и глубокие морщины у твердого рта. Она была стара, старше Александры или Гао, старше всех, кого Мэтт когда-либо знал.  
— Ее насылают, когда хотят уничтожить город целиком, а на это, как и на любое грандиозное мероприятие, обычно требуется время. — Женщина усмехнулась и повернулась к нему лицом. Мэтт вздрогнул, дернулся назад, вцепившись в перила. Левая часть ее лица была лишена кожи, глаза, темные и колючие, были как два провала в глубокий космос. Мэтт замер, не в силах сбежать, отодвинуться, вдохнуть или даже подумать. Он был весь здесь, перед Ней — крохотная букашка на Ее ладони, сотворенный Ею, избранный Ею…  
Неимоверным усилием воли Мэтт заставил себя шевельнуться. Он медленно нащупал в кармане мягкую ткань повязки. Привычное ощущение под пальцами вырвало его из вязкого наваждения. Мэтт судорожно дернулся и закрыл повязкой глаза, прячась под тканью от всепоглощающего взгляда. Стало легче и привычнее, _правильнее_.  
«Женщина» фыркнула, физически ощутимое давление ее мыслей исчезло, позволяя Мэтту вдохнуть и немного расслабиться. Всемилостивый господь, этот _взгляд_...  
Мэтт аккуратно поднялся на ноги, придерживаясь рукой за перила. Приготовился драться, хоть и чувствовал всю тщетность этой затеи. Затаил ненужное ему дыхание, напрягся всем телом, рванулся вперед и тут же рухнул на колени, потому что ее воля вновь обрушилась на него волной, затопила по самую макушку. Сила ее была столь велика, что сокрушила сопротивление Мэтта — жалкие трепыхания, — словно его и не было вовсе. На какое-то время он перестал осознавать себя, ощущать свое тело и был лишь безвольной песчинкой, самым жалким атомом в вечном круговороте космоса.  
И Она была рядом, смотрела на него, бесконечно сильная, огромная, невообразимая, бывшая везде и всем.  
Мир вокруг затопило пылающее пламя, столь привычное, бывшее с ним все эти годы, и сам он был этим пламенем, язычком беснующегося огня, плясавшего на Ее ладонях. Вся его жизнь промелькнула перед взглядом, жалкая, мелкая, и путь его был вышит кровавой нитью на полотне судьбы. Пунктирная линия вела сквозь все невзгоды к этой точке, и сам он был ключом ко всему. Он так долго искал своего бога во всех проявлениях жизни, что совершенно упустил из поля зрения Смерть, которой истинно и служил все эти годы. И вот Она пришла за ним, и он стоял перед Ней, и Она читала его, как открытую книгу.  
А затем пришли голоса. Их многотысячный хор разбил пламя на ледяные осколки, с хрустальным звоном осыпавшиеся в бездонный космос вокруг.

_Тысячи лет назад этому миру была уготована Геенна. Пророчество зависло над ним дамокловым мечом. Было сказано:_

_И мир станет холодным,  
и нечистые вещи поднимутся из земли,  
и великие бури обрушатся на землю, _

_и молнии будут зажигать  
костры, животные гнить, а их тела  
искаженными будут падать на землю._

_И тогда Сиры наших Сиров восстанут из земли._

_Они нарушат свой пост, поедая нас,  
а затем они уничтожат нас всех.  
На второй день Каин вернется,_

_и призовет своих Потомков на место встречи,  
где некогда стоял Первый Город, и будет манить  
их, сидя на базальтовом троне._

_И Каин громко назовет имена тех, кто должен быть уничтожен,_

_ибо их преступления слишком велики.  
И те, кто вкушал кровь, текущую в сердцах своих Сиров,  
будут собраны перед Черным Троном,  
и должны будут испить крови Каина._

_И кровь Каина поглотит их кровь,  
и сама Темная Матерь окажется перед троном,_

_и здесь, в долине Еноха, произойдет битва,  
последнее сражение Темного Отца и Темной Матери. Укусы Королевы Демонов будут глубокими, но зубы Проклятого Короля будут разить еще глубже._

_Мы не знаем, что произойдет потом,  
но небо разорвется на части, и то же самое произойдет с землей,_

_и силы Ада вырвутся из преисподней.  
На Третий День наступит молчание._

_Вороны будут пировать на мертвых телах,  
мор будет плясать среди руин,_

_последние из Диких покинут это место,  
последние из Зверей Луны будут сражаться  
и падут._

_И Патриархи создадут для себя Империю Крови. Они будут править железными когтями, они будут вырывать сердца всех тех, кто доживет до этого часа, и все живое, что еще останется на Земле, придет и поселится в Последнем Городе, именуемом Геенной. И так будет продолжаться на протяжении тысячи лет, и не будет там ни любви, ни жизни, ни жалости. И могучие станут рабами, добродетельные станут порочными,  
каждый добрый дар и каждый совершенный дар  
окажутся запятнанными Отцом Тьмы,  
сила которого исходит из_

_нижних миров_

  
***

Мэтт резко вдохнул и сел, хватаясь за грудь. Воздуха не хватало, ветер, ставший еще суше, раскаленными иглами рвал его легкие. Каждый вдох давался с трудом и болью, словно обрушившиеся на него знания раздавили грудную клетку, но Мэтт все равно заставлял себя дышать. Цеплялся за саму иллюзию жизни.  
Женщина все еще стояла напротив, он слышал шелест ее нелепых одежд в пяти шагах от себя и чувствовал тонкий, гнилостно-сладкий запах.  
— Ты?.. — выдохнул Мэтт пересохшим ртом.  
— Хель. — Наверное, она улыбнулась. Можно было снять повязку, все равно не спасавшую его разум от вторжения, но Мэтт медлил, словно боялся окончательно потерять себя. — Богиня Смерти и Темная Матерь из пророчества.  
— И ты?..  
— Я обратила тебя, Мэтт Мердок, чтобы сделать Судией над другими своими детьми. — Он услышал, как она дернула плечом, совершенно человеческим жестом. — Я обратила Каина и дала новую жизнь поколениям вампиров — его потомкам. Получилось... Откровенно плохо.  
Она подошла — Мэтт услышал шорох совсем рядом, почувствовал касание прохладных костлявых пальцев на своей щеке. Она уселась рядом с ним, прижалась плечом к плечу, и гнилостный запах усилился, но не вызывал отторжения.  
— Забрав у Древних возможность естественной смерти, я лишила их существование смысла, превратила их, сама того не желая, в Зверей: вечно голодных, безумных, неспособных на созидание, лишь на разрушение. Сейчас они проснулись и начали уничтожать собственных потомков, но этого будет мало, и они примутся за смертных. Этому городу не выстоять, Мэтт Мердок. Весь этот мир — обречен. А мое вмешательство лишь ухудшит все, разорвет Землю на части, превратит в безжизненную пустыню, править которой будет Каин, и поверь, он вовсе не жаждет это делать.  
Хель замолчала. Мэтт нервно облизнул губы, пытаясь уложить все это в голове, прекрасно понимая, что все это правда, но отказываясь с этим мириться.  
— И?.. — выдохнул он, сдернув с себя бесполезную повязку. — Тогда что ты здесь делаешь и зачем тебе я?  
— Пророчество — такая штука, Мердок, — заметила Хель, повернув к нему свое жуткое лицо. — Куда бы ты ни дернулся, обязательно вляпаешься. Коль скоро пророчество затрагивает кого-то, то оно непременно исполнится, уж поверь моему немалому опыту. Но есть один способ, рискованный и очень трудоемкий. Ввести нового игрока, и если он будет достаточно силен, то нити судьбы заплетутся вокруг него и породят новое пророчество, а старое отпадет за ненадобностью. Теперь ты — новый Первый Вампир, Судия и Защитник этого мира, тебе решать судьбу каинитов, твоим _детям_ придется сразиться с Древними, и лишь от тебя и твоего выбора будет зависеть, станет ли этот день для Земли последним или старушка еще пофурычит. Медлить нельзя: Древние уже пробудились, а зов Каина призвал в Нью-Йорк всех его детей. Геенна огненная в Адской кухне. А ничего, символично.  
Мэтт недоверчиво посмотрел на богиню смерти — ехидную, хрупкую, старую, бесконечно уставшую женщину, прижимавшуюся к нему плечом. Нахмурился.  
— И с чего ты решила, что я лучше всех подхожу на эту роль?  
— Репутация и рекомендации, Мердок. Незаменимая вещь, уж тебе-то, адвокату, это известно лучше всех. — В руках Хель вдруг возникла толстая книга в дорогом переплете.  
Она уверенно раскрыла ее на последней странице. Большая часть была исписана аккуратным, округлым каллиграфическим почерком, но внизу обнаружилась запись другой рукой. Над заглавной буквой виднелась длинная клякса, словно кто-то медлил и слишком сильно давил на пергамент острым пером.  
«Его зовут Мэтт Мердок, — гласила надпись. — Если кто и может изменить этот чертов мир к лучшему, так это он».  
— Так выходит, Мэтт Мердок, что зависший над каинитами меч — это ты. И пришло время обрезать конский волос, — сообщила Хель, захлопывая книгу. — А для этого мне нужно тебя кое-чему _научить_. Времени у нас нет, так что заранее извини.

***

— То, что ты этого не чувствуешь, не говорит о том, что этого нет, — уверенно заявил Дэнни Рэнд, показывая Люку кулак.  
С оттопыренным средним пальцем, ради разнообразия даже не светящимся.  
— Очень взрослый способ ведения переговоров, — заметил Люк. — Это кто тебя научил? Джесс?  
— Нет, это я, — Уорд Мичем подошел к ним и уселся на диван между ними, словно у себя дома. Впрочем, почему словно. — Все равно пользу на совещаниях он не приносит, а так хоть не скучно.  
— Эй, неправда! Я очень полезный, — заявил Дэнни, но палец все же убрал, — особенно в галстуке.  
Уорд закатил глаза и приготовился съязвить, но тут дверь в лофт распахнулась и внутрь вошла мрачная Джессика.  
— Город будто вымер, — поделилась она, подходя к дивану. — Люди не выходят из домов, боятся. Никогда такого не видела, даже… — она явственно поморщилась, — _с Килгрейвом_. Уж точно не в таких масштабах. Накрыло всех. Я видела, как военные и полицейские бросали машины и сбегали в ближайшие к ним подъезды, дрожали и плакали там, как дети. Хрен его разберет, что со всеми такое.  
— Да уж, действительно, всего-то отсутствие солнца и пара тысяч вампиров, стянувшихся в город. _Никаких_ поводов для паники, — Клэр, стоявшая возле окна, покачала головой. — Удивительно, что полицейские еще куда-то ехать могли.  
— Ага. — Джессика достала из рюкзачка банку пива, жадно приложилась к ней. — Еще этот ветер, сухой, как в блядской пустыне. И, черт, там реально _темно_.  
Она посмотрела на Уорда. Все посмотрели на Уорда.  
— Выкладывай. — Люк сложил руки на груди, переводя взгляд с Мичема на Джесс и обратно. — Почему ты нас собрал? Какого хрена происходит? И почему мы — не боимся?

***

Фрэнк резко затормозил у подножия Башни Старка, задрал голову вверх. Разглядеть хоть что-то даже с прибором ночного видения было все сложнее. Тьма вокруг сгущалась, словно клочья черного тумана. Редкий электрический свет, вырабатываемый независимыми генераторами то тут, то там, тускнел с каждой минутой. Инстинкт Охотника, единственная его путеводная нить, привел Фрэнка сюда сквозь бойню. Фрэнк видел тварей — тысячи их! Они шли медленно, не обращая внимания на Охотника, словно бы были заняты куда более важным делом, чем назойливый смертный, убивавший каждого десятого упыря на своем пути. В какой-то момент Фрэнк понял, что у него банально не хватает патронов, а вампиры все лезли и лезли изо всех щелей, бежали мимо него, спасаясь от чего-то действительно _ужасного_. Их путь лежал к центру города, туда, где над Манхэттеном возвышалась уродливая Башня Старка. Туда, где, как подсказывало чутье, скрывался Мэтт.  
Вампиры двигались непривычно медленно, Фрэнк, на мотоцикле да по пустым улицам, мог без труда обогнать их — и обогнал. Он даже успел распотрошить один из своих схронов, пополнив запасы оружия. Этого все равно было мало, но без боя он Красного не отдаст, уж будьте покойны.  
Мотоцикл Фрэнк бросил у входа, передернул затвор, загоняя патрон в ствол, и побежал вперед. Он не чертов супергерой, ему нужно время, чтобы преодолеть все этажи бесконечно высокой Башни на своих двоих.  
Тяжеленные сумки оттягивали плечи, но Фрэнк упрямо перепрыгивал ступеньки через одну, на каждом выдохе со свистом произнося:  
— Раз монетка… Два монетка… Пенни и грош...

***

Это было хуже, чем то, что было с ним в баре, хуже, чем все, что с ним случалось до сих пор. Его разрывало на части, его не существовало вовсе — мгновения, вечность. Он был меньше атома и больше вселенной. Казалось, что его сознание существует теперь разом во всех временах, и это было много больше, чем разум обычного, смертного человека был способен вместить.  
А когда он вновь собрался воедино — мир раскрылся перед ним вереницей возможностей, и он осознал себя Богом среди людей, Богом над вампирами. Все, что ему было нужно, — это кровь. С ней он мог сотворить что угодно: возвыситься над миром, повергнуть его в пучину, подчинить себе. Он мог уничтожить Патриархов, погребя их под руинами зданий, мог обрушить весь город в бездну, мог взломать земную кору и выпустить наружу огненный ад, карая всех — ведь нет безгрешных.  
В этом всемогуществе он терял себя, почти растворившись в чистейшем гневе. Но все же жалость и любовь к справедливости, сопровождавшие его всю земную жизнь, не оставили и за ее порогом. Он покарает грешников, остановит Патриархов и уничтожит Детей Каина. Но для этого ему нужны его личные ангелы.

Время ускорилось.  
Его могущество простиралось в бесконечность, Он мог _все_.  
В руках его вспыхнуло пламя, перекинувшееся на крышу. Оно не причиняло ему вреда — холодный огонь, не опасный для хрупкой мертвой плоти, источник света, но не тепла.  
Маяк для каинитов, шедших на суд.  
Путеводная звезда для тех, кого он наречет своими Детьми.

И они пришли, все, кого он ждал.

Одновременно.

***

— А вот теперь — чувствую, — заметил Люк, остановившись у самого выхода на крышу. Вокруг бушевало магическое синее пламя, не причинявшее вреда, но довольно жуткое на вид. Пламя освещало всю крышу неестественным светом, резало глаза.  
Посреди этой вакханалии стоял Мэтт, растрепанный, безумный и, кажется…  
— Боже, он… — выдохнула изумленная Джесс, замерев рядом с Кейджем. — Как в той идиотской книжке…  
— Точно, — мрачно заметила Клэр, остановившись в дверях. — _Сияет_.  
Кто-то аккуратно тронул ее за плечо, Клэр дернулась и отступила от двери, позволяя слегка запыхавшемуся Фрэнку тоже выйти на крышу.  
Тот нахмурился, сгрузил даже на вид тяжелые сумки и кивнул ей. А потом посмотрел на Мердока, стоявшего в самой сердцевине слепящего пламени, и лицо его исказилось от боли.  
— Красный… — выдохнул Фрэнк, но тут Мэтт вскинул руку, и все они замолчали, чувствуя его нетерпение.  
— Дети мои, — непривычно глубоким голосом произнес он, вознесясь над крышей на полметра. — Вы откликнулись на мой Зов.  
— Трудно было его проигнорировать, знаешь ли, — мрачно буркнула Джессика, которая бежала впереди всех, ведомая внезапно возникшей _потребностью_ немедленно оказаться на Башне и теперь была страшно недовольна этим фактом. Ее можно было понять: никому не нравилось чувствовать себя куклой, да еще и в руках спятившего вампира. — Так что, Мердок, кончай _сиять_ и выкладывай, что тебе нужно.  
— _Воин_ , — с бесконечной теплотой произнес Мэтт, взглянув на нее двумя провалами в космос, бывшими когда-то глазами. Затем его взгляд обратился к Уорду, Мэтт улыбнулся и протянул руку ему навстречу. — _Пророк_.  
Мичем пошел к нему, широко улыбаясь, словно бы так и надо. И ни один из них не удержал его, потому что сияние застилало глаза, а в головах с каждым вдохом становилось пусто и звонко, азартно и весело, бездумно — как перед прыжком в бездну.  
Мэтт опустился на землю, приобнял Уорда за плечи и склонился к его шее. Синее пламя взметнулось вверх, укрывая их нестерпимым светом, а когда утихло, Уорд отошел к краю крыши и остановился за левым плечом Мэтта. Улыбка его стала задумчивой, а на губах застыла яркая, свежая кровь.  
— _Целитель_ , — Мэтт перевел свой взгляд на Клэр, и та почувствовала, как весь мир потерял значение, растворившись в бесконечном космосе вокруг. Не было ничего, лишь она, и звезды, и голос Мэтта, его настойчивый Зов. Откликнуться на него было самым приятным, самым естественным действием за всю ее жизнь. Страх ушел, сомнения улетучились, остались лишь уверенность и радость.  
Клэр широко улыбнулась, чуть встряхнув головой, и уверенно подошла.

***

— _Пророк_ , _Целитель_ , _Воин_ , _Ученик_ , _Опора_ , — по очереди называл их Мэтт, и все они подходили, даже мрачная Джессика, лицо которой, когда он обратился к ней, вдруг разгладилось и озарилось радостью. Пятеро стояли за спиной Мэтта, и только теперь его бездонный взгляд обратился на Фрэнка, словно Мердок медлил до последнего, жаждал этого избежать.  
Фрэнк, вернее та его часть, что была Охотником, и сам вожделел сбежать отсюда, спасти свою жизнь. Мердок ведь не один теперь, он нашел себе помощников, и их хватит, точно хватит…  
Нет.  
Фрэнк сделал первый решительный шаг, затем второй. С каждым новым шагом сопротивление внутри слабело, и вовсе не потому, что Мэтт тянул его Зовом или очаровывал, нет. Просто… Это было правильно.  
Единственно верно.  
Фрэнк остановился вплотную к нему, улыбнулся. Мэтт смотрел на него своими невозможными глазами, но вместо космической бездны Фрэнк увидел страх перед предстоящим, одиночество, _сомнение_. Глаза обычного человека, а не вампира. Мэтт положил руки ему на плечи, сжал пальцы, но не торопился, теряя драгоценное время. Фрэнк покачал головой, стиснул Мэтта в объятиях и прижал к себе тесно-тесно, крепче, чем когда-либо раньше.  
— Все будет хорошо, Красный, — прошептал ему в ухо, лизнул туда же, не удержавшись от мелкого хулиганства. Подставил горло. — Мы с тобой только и умеем — делать то, что нужно. Куда ты, туда и я, непреложный закон этого мира. Не бойся.  
Острая боль, длившаяся бесконечное мгновение, пронзила его тело до кончиков пальцев, парализовала, лишая дыхания, воли… Жизни.  
Охотник в нем взвыл и исчез, и сам он исчез, растворился в небытии, успев лишь подумать, что кожа Мэтта все еще на вкус как вишня…

***

— _Защитник_ , — тихо выдохнул Мэтт, с ужасом прижимая к себе обмякшее тело. Сердце сжалось от паники, потому что Фрэнк умер, совсем, навсегда, и это он, Мэтт, убил его. Прах к праху, и тот, кого он любил, исчез, оставив по себе лишь пустую оболочку.  
— Защитник… — снова позвал Мэтт, готовый разрыдаться от страха и отвращения к самому себе. Что он наделал?!  
Наваждение ушло, не был он никаким Богом, возомнивший о себе монстр, глупец, _убийца_. Мэтт тяжело всхлипнул, опустил Фрэнка на крышу, встал рядом с ним на колени, склонился, поцеловал в побледневшие губы, кусая собственные, проливая кровь в его рот, даруя новую жизнь и вместе с ней — проклятие.  
— Вокруг апокалипсис, а мужикам лишь бы лизаться, — ехидно фыркнула постепенно приходящая в себя Джессика. Она смотрела на него как-то странно, и Мэтт смутился под ее прямым и тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я… — начал было он, но вдруг почувствовал, как тускнеет ощущение _величия_ , которое он испытывал мгновение назад. Теперь вместо него пришли стыд и раскаяние.  
— Ты чертов эгоист, — подтвердила Джессика. — Но об этом мы поговорим позже. Торопиться некуда, я так понимаю, времени у нас теперь дохрена. Целая вечность с вами, придурками.  
Со стороны, где стояла Клэр, раздался страдальческий стон. 

— Ну, нет худа без добра, — продолжила Джесс, выуживая из своей сумки банку пива, — Рэнд теперь сможет рассказывать, что стал _по-настоящему_ Бессмертным Железным Кулаком.  
— Эй, я и был! — возмутился Дэнни. Джесс невозмутимо открыла банку, приложилась к ней и выругалась, нервно сплевывая. Клэр, понявшая, что алкоголь их теперь больше не порадует, вздохнула еще тяжелее.

Пророк покачал головой и подошел к Мэтту, протянул ему ладонь.  
— Уорд Мичем, — представился он. — Времени у нас нет совсем. Каиниты, те, что сумеют сбежать от Патриархов, придут сюда, на твой Суд. А сами Древние… Нам стоит найти их и уничтожить до того, как они перейдут с вампиров на обычных людей. То есть уже прямо _сейчас_.  
— Ты прав. Мне нужно… научить вас. Не всему, все вы не перенесете, но каждому я дам часть того, что теперь знаю сам. — Мэтт пожал протянутую руку, встал, все еще с беспокойством глядя на Фрэнка. Тот открыл глаза и молча смотрел на него, но подниматься не спешил.  
— Ну так давай уже, — закатил глаза Люк. — Горазды вы все трепаться, Бессмертные Железные Кулаки.  
— Это только я, — сообщил Дэнни, подходя ближе и пихая Люка в плечо. — И, между прочим, этот титул было весьма непросто заслужить.  
— Да, да, я помню, ты погрузил кулак в расплавленное сердце Брюса Ли…  
— Люк!  
— Джекки Чана?  
— Люк! Это, между прочим, расизм. — Рэнд насупился, сурово поджав губы. Выглядело это на его мальчишеском лице нелепо и смешно, так что прыснули все окружающие.  
— Негру можно быть расистом, это белым богатеньким мальчикам нельзя, — заявил Люк, глядя на Рэнда со странной смесью насмешки и нежности.  
Мэтт изумленно слушал их перепалку. Он не оставил им выбора, подавил волю, отобрал их человеческую сущность, даже не спросив на то позволения, а они все равно были готовы защищать, сражаться. Шутить. Не злились на него, разве что кроме Джесс, не хлопали метафорическими дверьми и не порывались уйти.  
Если кто и был способен изменить пророчество, так это они. Хель не ошиблась.

Он подошел к каждому и в каждого вложил часть своих способностей, усиливая то, чем они уже обладали. Прорицание и способность подчинять чужую волю для Уорда. Скорость и сила для Джесс, мощь для Люка. Умение скрываться в тенях и обостренные чувства для Фрэнка. Для Клэр — способность исцелять и смотреть в чужие мысли. Дэнни, наблюдающий за всем этим с недоверием, подошел последним. Он все еще обладал своей заработанной силой, Мэтт это чувствовал и знал, что ему дать.  
Когда Мэтт покинул его сознание, одарив способностью _превращаться_ , глаза Дэнни зажглись восхищением. Пару секунд спустя с башни взлетел золотистый дракон, не крупный, но стремительный. Взлетел — и пропал во тьме, выискивая противника. 

Джесс и Люк последовали за ним, просто спрыгнув с небоскреба. Мэтт готов был направиться туда же, но Уорд покачал головой.  
— Нет, — уверенно сказал он. — Тебе нужно ждать нас здесь. У тебя своя роль.Они придут. И мы придем.  
Он неожиданно подмигнул Мэтту, что совершенно не вязалось с его образом вечно серьезного Пророка, и, забрав с собой Клэр, ушел. На крыше остались только Мэтт и Фрэнк.  
— Прости, — сказал Мэтт, потому что должен был это сказать. Фрэнк фыркнул, встрепал ему волосы на затылке, подхватил свои сумки и ушел, растворился в тенях. Мэтт остался один, напряженно вслушиваясь в город, улавливая отзвуки битвы, пытаясь уложить в голове все, что с ним — с ними всеми — произошло.

Зверь внутри Мэтта бесновался, требуя спуститься туда, где его друзья сражались за судьбу человечества. Туда, где лились реки крови, где можно было забыться и убивать, убивать, убивать. Мэтт сжал голову руками, кусая губы в тщетной попытке заглушить ярость болью. 

Он опустился на пол, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Тело, захваченное зверем, казалось чужим. Мэтт сделал рывок — и вдруг оторвался от крыши, но не так, как раньше. Он стал _легче_ , совсем невесомым, прозрачным и тонким, казалось, подуй — и он развеется, словно облако пара. Мэтт изумленно огляделся и понял, что его тело — тяжелое, низменное, _звериное_ — так и осталось внизу, осело на крышу бесполезным грузом.

Мэтт безо всякого сочувствия посмотрел на него и взмыл сквозь клубящуюся тьму в ледяные высоты.  
Здесь его место, где космос и звезды, где нет добра и зла, а присутствие Бога чувствуется всем существом.  
Поднимаясь все выше, Мэтт видел город под собой и чувствовал своих детей, всех и каждого, каинитов, Защитников и Патриархов. Он читал в их душах, ощущал боль каждого, страх, животную жажду, переплетавшуюся с его собственной. Зверь выл все громче, беря над ним верх, сминая его волю, подчиняя себе…  
Мэтт видел — и ненавидел самого себя. Зверь в нем рос с каждым мгновением, забирая себе власть, желая уничтожить всех, не сочувствуя ни одному.  
И тут Мэтт увидел Фрэнка — отважного, верного Фрэнка, сражавшегося с одним из Патриархов там, внизу, ради него — Мэтта.  
Он взглянул на себя — чудовище — глазами Фрэнка, и увидел сквозь них только любовь.  
Принятие.  
Нежность.

Каждый, кто шел путем Зверя, назвал бы это слабостью. Но Мэтт Мердок нашел в этой любви источник силы, проникнувшись щемящей жалостью ко всем детям Каина — изуродованным, одиноким, насильно лишенным человеческого смысла и так и не обретшим свой особенный, бессмертный.  
Только любовь могла наполнить вечность смыслом. Те, кто не испытывал ее, были обречены на съедение Зверю. Сам этот мир пожирал их, и они тщетно кричали в небо со дна колодца. В небе не было для них ни звезд, ни надежды  
Но это была не вина их, а беда.  
И потому он даст им — и себе — еще один шанс.

Мир покачнулся, снова сделался четким. Мэтт лежал на крыше Башни Мстителей и чувствовал, как первые каиниты, избежавшие смерти, приходят к нему на суд, сбиваются в плотное кольцо. Они испуганно молчали, как звери, ждущие лишь наказания. Они собирались долго, несколько часов, а Мэтт все лежал и вслушивался в отзвуки далеких битв, чутко и ревниво выделяя в дыхании города голоса своих Детей.  
Своего Фрэнка.  
Наконец, последний из выживших поднялся на башню, и Мэтт встал, чтобы совершить Суд. Он взглянул в их души — и увидел в каждом из них Зверя. И в каждом из них он увидел Человека. Их прошлое и настоящее было перед ним, как на ладони. Он стоял среди них, молча, ощущая как острая, болезненная жалость вместе с бездонным прощением заполняет его до краев.  
Он почувствовал спокойствие, впервые за последние безумные дни. Он изменился — и остался прежним. Все еще мертвый, нуждавшийся в чужой крови, но больше не зверь, нет. Его хозяин. Человек.

Мэтт поманил ближайшего вампира, прикусил свой палец и позволил тому слизнуть выступившую каплю крови. Они потянулись к нему вереницей, старые и молодые. Их осталось мало, не больше тысячи из многих, что населяли раньше Землю. Они боялись его, ждали осуждения и смерти, а он смотрел на них и готов был разрыдаться. Это были люди, проклятые невозможным испытанием духа и постепенно проигрывающие его, год за годом теряя себя. 

Когда последний из каинитов принял каплю его крови, Мэтт потянулся к ним всем, связанным с ним сейчас незримой нитью. Они были теперь немного и его детьми тоже, и он снова простил их, на этот раз позволяя им почувствовать Зверя так, как чувствовал его он. Это не спасало их, они должны были осознать все сами, но давало надежду. Надежду и прощение. Шанс. 

* * * 

Когда башня опустела и только семеро Новых Вампиров остались на крыше небоскреба покинутого Мстителями, Мэтт удрученно улыбнулся им всем.  
— Как-то так. Большинство из них покинет город, вернется туда, откуда пришли.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что они не станут магическим образом паиньками, а, Иисус Христос — суперзвезда? — поинтересовалась Джесс.  
— Не станут, — согласился Мэтт. — Но я дал им шанс, а там… мы разберемся.  
— Точно. _Мы_. — Джессика нахмурилась, сильнее, чем обычно. Мэтт низко опустил голову, чувствуя свою бесконечную вину перед ней. Чем он лучше Килгрейва, если разобраться?  
Ничем.  
Джессика подошла к нему, ткнула кулаком в плечо, заставляя поднять на себя взгляд.  
— Свинья ты, Мэтт Мердок, — беззлобно заметила она, глядя ему в глаза. — Стыдно?  
— Очень, — на полном серьезе ответил Мэтт, растягивая губы в улыбке.  
— Отлично, — Джессика фыркнула, — потому что ты лишил меня алкоголя и всех его радостей. Врезать бы тебе, но это вроде как больше не комильфо… _Папа_.  
Она фыркнула, рассмеялась и отошла, подхватив Клэр под руку.  
— Вообще без алкоголя? — обреченно поинтересовалась Целительница, на что Воин ответила ей:  
— Нет, ну, мы теперь можем пить кровь алкоголиков, и все такое.  
— Ох, фу. — Клэр распахнула двери на лестницу. — Звучит достаточно отвратительно.  
— Точно. Пойдешь со мной в бар этим вечером? — Джесс ушла следом за ней.  
— Заметано! — И их голоса окончательно затихли.  
Следующим засобирался Уорд, снова задумчивый. Слегка поклонился Мэтту, положил руку на плечо Рэнду.  
— Нам пора, — сказал он, сочувственно улыбнувшись Мэтту, и потянул за собой Дэнни, глаза которого теперь отливали золотом. — Скоро утро, и на этот раз даже будет восход. 

Фрэнк остался рядом, надежный, крепкий. Достойный лучшего, чем то, что с ним произошло. Но, может быть… Все не зря?

— Иди внутрь, найди место без солнца, — попросил его Мэтт, коротко поцеловав в щеку.  
Подошел к краю, взглянул на приходящий в себя город.  
Фрэнк нахмурился.  
— Ты ведь придешь? — неуверенно спросил он, и Мэтту стало мучительно стыдно за то, что он хотел его бросить.  
— Приду, — подтвердил он, усаживаясь на перила. 

Когда Фрэнк ушел, из тени появился знакомый парень, все в той же дурацкой футболке, в которой Мэтт видел его в баре. 

— Зачем? — спросил у него Мэтт. — Тебе-то это было зачем?  
Каин, а это несомненно был он, пожал плечами и достал сигарету. Закурил, глядя вниз.  
— Я бы их не простил, — сказал он. — А я хотел дать им шанс. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Каин курил, Мэтт разглядывал его, пытаясь понять, каким будет он сам через тысячи лет.

— И что теперь делать? — спросил Мэтт, напряженно всматриваясь в стремительно серевшее небо.  
— Жить, — заявил Каин, затушив окурок. Хмыкнул, бросил ему какой-то сверкнувший в воздухе предмет и перемахнул через перила, растворившись в клочьях предутреннего тумана.  
Мэтт ловко поймал подарок, раскрыл ладонь. Это были электронные ключи и брелок с надписью «Башня Старка». 

Мэтт усмехнулся. Ну да, Мстители покинули Нью-Йорк, став защитниками всей Земли. Пришло время для другой команды, которая защитит любимый город.  
— Закажу у Тумса новую надпись, — самому себе вслух заявил Мэтт, покинув крышу за мгновение до того, как ее залили первые лучи солнца. — Вампстители. Отлично звучит.

 

*


End file.
